The hango Oh Primus, what did I do?
by autobot fangirl
Summary: The ark throws a party with alot of energon high grade. No one thinks of the long term repercussions as they drink and dance the night away. Especially, the second and third in command. Jazz X Prowl. G1. Please no flames.
1. Chapter 1

The hango-oh Primus, what did I do?

A/N Another contest piece for C.D.

"Jazz, this is really not a good idea. I have work in the morning." Prowl said as he was being dragged literally to a party by his doorwings. The dragger was none other than his friend Jazz.

"So do I Prowler, but we kicked Decepti-cans today, AND the femmes from Cybertron are here. If that doesn't qualify us ta have the right ta party, I don't know what does." Jazz replied.

Jazz dragged Prowl into the Rec-room and let go of his doorwing, The party was already in full swing as Jazz waved bye to Prowl and ran to get some high grade.

Prowl watched as the other bots were having fun. Even Optimus had overcharged and was in the middle of a loooong speach of how he and Elita met. Thank Primus Elita was already drunk and eyeing Optimus like she wanted to fragg him on the spot, or that might of ended badly.

Sideswipe and Sunstreaker opened up the dance floor follwed by Bluestreak and Smokescreen. Ironhide and Chromia jumped in and began grinding on each others plating; leaving good scratch marks to show for it.

Prowl stayed on the edge of the mad house and sipped a cube of low grade instead. Parties were never his favorite activity. Jazz spotted the party pooper tactician and grabbed a cube of ultra high grade as he walked over to the second in command.

"Come on Prowlie. Cut loose a little." Jazz held out the glowing purple cube to Prowl.

Prowl looked annoyed. "I hate the name 'Prowlie'." He remarked.

Jazz put his best impish expression on. "If ya drink it, I'll stop."

Prowl narrowed his optics suspiciously before taking the cube and chugging it. He wiped his mouth with the back of his servo. "Happy?"

The party got more and more rowdy as it went on. By now, Prowl was heavily smashed due to the fact that the first ultra cube had turned into six. Jazz himself had pounded down three cubes of ultra and ten of premium.

A song came on that put everyone on the dance floor. Prowl grabbed Jazz and dragged him into the center. Judgement was thrown out the window as the two began to get down and dirty with their moves. As the song ended, Prowl and Jazz locked optics. Whether it was the fact that they were highly intoxicated, or the heat of the moment, most likely both, it happened. Lip component met lip component as the two began making out. Jazz broke the kiss only to grab Prowl by the chevrons and pulled him out of the room.

The morning wake up alarm went off, and immediately, Prowl wanted to shoot it. His helm ached with a sharp throbbing as he sat up. The room was dark, much darker than he was used to. Not to mention the berth seemed wider. Prowl rubbed his optics and went to shift his body when his hand landed of something. He picked it up and then stared down to his interfacing compartment in horror. Yep; his panel alright. He then noticed his spark chamber was a bit ajar. Prowl shut it and wondered what the pit he had done, and with who.

The question answered itself as he heard a content sigh and a bot shift their weight next to him. He looked down and his jaw went slack. Jazz turned over and began to online slowly.

"P-Prowl? Uhh...ma processor."

Prowl was still horrified. Jazz sat up, and noticed his own panel was missing. "Uh...did we...?"

Prowl nodded still shocked. "Apparently, yes."

Jazz looked around. "Wow Prowl. Ya quarters are so roomy."

Prowl cocked an optic. "I thought this was your room."

The automatic lights clicked on at precisely eight am and proceeded to freak both bots out more. The room they were in, and more importantly the berth they were in, belonged to none other than the Autobot commander Optimus Prime.

"AAAAAHHHHHH! ! ! ! ! ! !" Both screamed in unison before quickly attaching their armor and bolting out of the room. They walked down the hall only to run straight into Elita. "Prowl, a word."

Prowl gulped. "Yes ma'am?"

Elita blushed a little, clearly embarrassed. "Please know that Optimus requires your help. He's stasis cuffed to a berth in the brigg. You have the release codes; would you please?"

Prowl sighed with relief as he hurried as fast as he could to unchain Optimus.

A few weeks passed by. A Decepticon attack here, a deranged monster their, nothing the SIC couldn't handle. All the stress was making Prowl gulp down energy at an astounding rate however. As the days went by, Prowl's stress levels were going so nuts, he swore his armor was getting snug.

A week later, an alarm went off for a raid. Prowl rushed to transform and join Optimus in battle. The Decepticons were going after an oil refinery. Optimus tackled Megatron and everyone else grabbed somebody. Prowl found himself face to face with Soundwave. They struggled for awhile until Soundwave wrestled away Prowl's acid gun. The poor black and white mech was then lifted up by his neck. Soundwave was about to shoot Prowl with his own gun, but stopped. His hand and visor glowed red before he tossed Prowl aside and took off.

Prowl was perplexed as he made his way back to the base. He returned to his office and started data pads. He'd have Ratchet look at him later. A knock sounded before Ironhide shoved the twins into his office.

"Jus tell'em what ya did this time punks." Ironhide said before leaving.

Optimus and Ratchet were walking by two minutes later when suddenly, Prowl's office door shattered into little pieces and out flew the twins and Prowl's desk right on top of them. The twins scrambled up and dove behind Prime. "SAVE US! ! HE'S TRYING TO KILL US! !" They wailed. Prowl stormed out with his gun drawn, clearly pissed off. Optimus immediately began to diffuse the situation.

"Stand down Prowl. No need for unusual punishment."

Prowl almost ignored Optimus, but his leader's body language advised him otherwise. Prowl simmered down and got a good look at the terrified twins. He shouldn't of been so mad. They ambushed Ironhide with sillystring. At the most, they should of got a slap on the wrist, not a desk thrown at them. "What's happening to me?" He said to Optimus.

Optimus looked concerned as he turned to his medi-bot. "Ratchet, give Prowl a check up."

Prowl sat down on a berth as Ratchet began to check him over. He ran a diagnostic for viruses; nothing, he looked over Prowl's armor; not so much as a dent.

"Hmm...take off your abdominal plate so I can run a circuit check."

Prowl complied; his armor was very tight in this spot. The plate popped off with barely any work. It seemed like it was spring loaded. Ratchet ridged an optic at that.

He ran the circuit check, it came back negative. "You're a hard one to diagnose. Anything else you want me to look at?"

"Well, I've been drinking a bit more energy than I should be...not alot more, but more than normal even when I'm working."

Ratchet's head snapped around to Prowl as he said that. His expression showed he was piecing something together. "Uh, Prowl...please lay on your back, I want to check something."

Prowl looked worried as he laid down on the berth. Ratchet had grabbed a small device from the medical tray and placed it on the tactician's prone abdomen. The device plugged into Ratchet, and began feeding him data. Ratchet moved the device to a few spots before cracking a sweet smile, which most bots would have called scary.

He looked down to a worried Prowl. "Congratulations Prowl, you're sparked."

A/N To be hopefully continued.


	2. Chapter 2

DISCLAIMER: Hasbro owns Transformers.

A/N I do love G1 Prowl X Jazz. Curse you muse for smacking me with the plot when I read the contest criteria! OK, rant over. Let's get to it. :)

Side note: Underlined things is comm talk.

Prowl couldn't believe it, he wouldn't believe it. This was impossible, and yet, Ratchet, who never makes medical mistakes, uttered it.

"Sparked?" Prowl asked dumbly. "Are you sure Ratchet?"

Ratchet understood how fragile this situation was and just nodded. Prowl got angry. "THAT'S ABSURD! I HAVEN'T INTERFACED SINCE-" Prowl then remembered what he did when he got drunk at the party. That did it; Prowl's computer crashed, and crashed hard. He onlined himself two hours later to see a slightly unamused Ratchet.

The medic said nothing as he helped Prowl sit up. He walked over to a cupboard and pulled out a small yellow cube of energon. "Here, this is for the Sparkling. You'll need one a day until the halfway point. After that, it'll be all you drink, and you'll need three helpings a day until the sparkling's born." Ratchet handed Prowl the cube. "You're about a month along. It's common for mech carriers to show before femmes would. The carrying term will be slightly longer though; about eleven opposed to ten and a half months. Furthermore, I'll need to do something about your armor. I can let it out enough to get you through the next month, but after that, I'll have to try something else. I've already summoned Optimus to try and work this out."

As if on cue, Optimus Prime came striding into the Med-bay. "Ratchet, have you figured out the cause of Prowl's illness?" He said.

Ratchet looked semi serious. "Not exactly Prime." Ratchet grabbed Optimus by the arm and lead him over to the other side of the room. Prowl couldn't hear them, but his leader's expression was enough to tell he was floored. They came back to Prowl, who looked away in shame. To Prowl's surprise, Optimus sat down next to him, and placed a large blue servo the SIC's shoulder. "Prowl, this is your decision. Whenever your ready to tell the others, I'll stand by you a hundred percent."

Prowl smiled faintly. "Thank you sir."

Optimus nodded before leaving. Prowl rubbed his helm as Ratchet came over. "So, who's the sire?" Ratchet inquired. Prowl wished he was a bit more subtle about such a sensitive tib-bit of information.

Prowl sighed. "Probably Jazz."

Ratchet's optics went wide. "Jazz? ! Of all the mechs, you had to take your best friend?" Ratchet questioned harshley.

Prowl felt his emotions begin to ebb forth. He fell backwards on the berth. "Oh Primus, what did I do?" Energon began to well in his optics.

Ratchet's expression softened as he gently placed a servo on Prowl's shoulder. "Hey now, It's all going to be fine. Jazz is a good bot; he won't leave you hanging."

Prowl pulled himself together at those words and sat up. He looked down at his slightly swollen belly and put a hand on it. Ratchet smiled, but only fleetingly. "You're going to have to tell him sooner or later Prowl." He said straight faced.

Prowl left the Med-bay twenty cycles later after Ratchet had let out his armor slightly. It felt good to have some wiggle room. He savored it while he could, for he knew it wouldn't last.

Ratchets words still floated in his processor. Jazz was the sire, and he had a right to know. No matter how much Prowl dreaded telling him. Having a sparkling changes everything, and although he didn't want to admit it, Prowl was scared out of his mind.

He spotted Jazz in one of the storage rooms taking inventory. No doubt to see if the twins had pinched something before the fright, and the desk, he had given them. Jazz still didn't notice Prowl standing there fighting off a nervous breakdown.

'OK, Maybe I should tell him later...wait, no! I GOT to tell him now. What will he say? What will he think? Primus dammit! ! This is too hard!' Prowls thoughts were starting to run rampant as he watched Jazz. The sparked mech suddenly felt a presence behind him. He turned to see Ratchet with his arms crossed.

"Well, what are you waiting for Prowl?"  Ratchet asked over his comm.

"I can't do it. I just can't!" Prowl shot back.

This time Ratchet hissed into Prowl's audio receptor. "Yes, you can."

Prowl began to beat down his emotions and revert to his professional demeanor. "Your right." He hesitated. "Rachet, give me a push."

Ratchet obliged with a slight over eagerness. Prowl skidded into the room and caught Jazz's attention.

"Prowler? What's up." Jazz looked up to the door, but there was no one else; just Prowl. Jazz noticed Prowl was on edge. "Prowl? Something wrong?"

Prowl looked at Jazz's visor with nervousness. "Actually, yes. It concerns the night of the party, and what we did." Prowl sat down on a storage crate; his optics reflecting a very un-Prowl like glimmer of fear. Jazz sat down next to him.

"Look, if Prime found out about us in his berth, I'll say the whole thing was ma idea. Probably was anyway." Jazz said concerned as Prowl grew more apprehensive by the second.

Prowl shook his helm. "No, that's not the problem."

Jazz gave a small smirk. "Whatever it is, ya can tell me Prowl. I'm ya friend."

Prowl sighed before looking right in to Jazz's eyes. His entire body tensed up as he said it. "Jazz, I'm sparked, and it's yours."

Jazz's smile vanished faster than light speed. His entire face was consumed by shock. "W-w-what? For real Prowl?" Prowl nodded. Jazz looked very upset. "It's all ma fault! I shouldn't of made ya drink! I shoulda controlled myself too! Oh, Prowl, I'm so sorry I did this to ya!" He nearly cried out apologetically. Before Prowl knew what was going on, Jazz had him in an embrace.

Prowl broke down crying at the reminder that they messed up. His arms clung to Jazz and never wanted to let go, somehow hoping if he held on forever, it'd all go away.

Jazz felt his friend crying into his shoulder plate and his grip tighten on his back. He never thought he'd function to see his friend, always calm and collected, cry. At once, Jazz knew what had to be done. He began to gently rub Prowl's back in a soothing way. "It's gonna be alright Prowl. I'll be there for ya. Every step of the way. I promise. "

Prowl stopped crying and straightened up. "Thank you Jazz."

Jazz watched as Prowl looked down at his abdomen; Jazz's attention rested there too. "So, what do ya want to do?"

Prowl looked over. "I don't want anyone else to find out just yet. Ratchet and Optimus know, and that's how I want it to stay for now. Wheeljack will be informed probably next week as I need a carrier plate. Ratchet promised he'd keep his mouth shut, or he'd beat him with a wrench."

Jazz let out a small chuckle from the mental image of the last sentence. "Well OK. The ball's in your court Prowler. You and I will handle this anyway ya want."

Prowl gave a nod and exited with Jazz right behind him.

The next day, Prowl felt nausea grip his body. Ratchet said to expect symptoms soon. The SIC leaned around his new desk, which was now bolted to the floor, and vomited into the disposal bin. "Ugh. That tasted great." Prowl sarcastically said outloud. His body was having problems adjusting to the new energon in his diet. Thankfully, this was what was left of last nights ration; Prowl needed to get today's soon. Ratchet had already walked in and gave him as the humans say, hell about not refueling on a regular time table. He couldn't just take a sip and be fine for two days; he had to have a cube at least once a day, and that Unicron spawned yellow crap.

Prowl walked into the rec-room to see Ironhide cleaning his blaster out.

"Morning Prowl." Ironhide said as he picked a piece of Dark blue seeker plating out out the barrel. He then watched to his surprise, Prowl grab an energon cube out of the dispencer. That was strange. Prowl normally wouldn't take another for three days. The tactician was well know for his ability to run on fumes. In fact, his armour looked slightly off too. "You gettin' wider 'round the middle Prowl?" Ironhide asked.

Prowl fought the urge to panick. He turned to Ironhide. "Ratchet's making a few adjustments since the last raid. Nothing serious." He said straight faced.

"Well, if yur sure yur alright..."

Prowl did his best not to show the red mech had bought it hook, line, and sinker. "Positively."

Prowl walked out of sight, and then ran to his office. He shut the door. 'That was way to close.'

Ironhide finished cleaning his blaster. 'Hmm...sumthings going on. Time to find out what.'

A/N To be definitely continued.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Hasbro owns Transformers.

A/N wow...alot of reviews. Thanks! And as for all of you who are wondering about stuff, all in good time. Prowl's carrying will be very similar to a human pregnancy. With all the shenanigans that come with a nutty story.

A week had gone by since Optimus had learned of the news that his brilliant tactician had been sparked, and already, there was a problem. The complication took the form of his friend Ironhide.

"Ah, come on Prime! Sumthing's funny about Prowl! I can feel it. Wha's going on?"

Optimus looked down at his friend calmly. "I can assure you Ironhide. Prowl is in top functionality and Ratchet's check up on him came back well. There is no need for suspicions."

Ironhide didn't take that sitting down. "Why you- I'm ya friend! You've told me thangs that would make a full Con blush. Like when you an Elita went to that drive in an sum punk caught you an her-"

Optimus immediately made a hand gesture to shut Ironhide up. Thankfully, Red Alert had hacked into the local news channel and deleted that segment. "I can only tell you what I know, and that is there is NOTHING wrong with Prowl."

Ironhide took that hint to knock it off. "Yes Prime."

Optimus gave Ironhide a shoulder pat before walking off to the control room. Ironhide walked the other direction to the rec-room. He found the twins, Bluestreak, and Smokescreen playing poker at a table. "Hey Smokescreen, gotta sec?"

Smokescreen dealt out and joined the red mech. "Yeah 'Hide? What's going on?"

"I need you to find out sumthing for me. Go spy on Prowl an see wha' he's doing. There's a cube of high grade in it for you."

Smokescreen smiled devilishly and saluted. "You bet. Just call me the Autobot who hears all."

Prowl said goodbye to Jazz as he sneaked off to his patrol shift. Ratchet had come to him yesterday and told him his days in the field were ending as of tomorrow. Not to mention once he was really along, transforming will be out of the question. He looked down at his belly.

"Why did you have to be now?" He asked the sparkling knowing full well an answer would never come up.

As he was doing his patrol, Prowl felt like he was being followed. At first, he didn't care, but after five minutes, he lost his temper. His scanner told him the tailer was on the rocky cliff above him. Prowl reverted to bot mode, and pretended to look like he was observing something while he subtlety drew his gun. In an instant, he whipped around and shot out the ground below the follower's wheels. A scream and a thud later, Prowl found out who the maroon car was. "SMOKESCREEN! ! !" Prowl thundered. "JUST WHAT THE PIT ARE YOU DOING? ! ? !"

Poor Smokescreen was petrified at the angry mech before him. "Uh, just wanted to go for a drive, and I saw you and...how ya been?"

Prowl let out a feral growl and curled his lip plate. "I've been better without nosy, shifty, no good, pathetic soldiers following me around like some training exercise! !"

Smokescreen wanted to disappear, but all he could do was whimper at the hurtful comments. As fast as he could, he transformed and accelerated to the base. He went into bot mode and sprinted to his room to cry. He passed Ironhide on the way to his door. "Keep your cube! It's not worth the risk!"

Prowl walked in an hour later. He was still semi upset over Smokescreen and what he had said to the poor gambler. His guilt levels went through the roof when he thought back on it. It appalled him to think that when he said those things...he felt like he meant it. As he passed the rec-room, the SIC felt cold stares digging into him. Prowl looked up to see Cliffjumper, Huffer, Brawn, Ironhide, and Tracks all giving him death glares; No doubt about Smokescreen.

Ironhide pointed an accusing finger. "Jus' wha exactly is yur problem Prowl?"

Prowl bristled and got indignant. "My reasons are my reasons. He shouldn't of been following me." Prowl pushed past Tracks, got an energon cube, and walked out without so much as a doorwing twitch.

Now Cliffjumper was getting angry. He crossed his arms and narrowed his optics. "Just look at him, Mr. Too good for us. He's abusing his power; the no-good-nicon."

Meanwhile, Jazz was just entering the medbay. "You uh, wanted to see me Ratch?"

Ratchet looked up. "Yes I did. I thought I'd fully brief you on Prowl's condition. You should know he's going to be prone to mood swings, cravings for types of oil, nausea brought on by the sparkling, and later, aches, pains, and sensitivity most likely on his doorwings."

Jazz didn't know what to say. He had done this to Prowl, and Prowl was the one who was living with it. If he had simply said OK to Prowl not wanting to go to the party, instead of dragging him out by his doorwings, this wouldn't be happening. It was however, and by Primus, the TIC was gonna spend every waking moment seeing that Prowl and their child was happy. That was a promise.

Optimus Prime walked into the rec-room and saw the cluster of unhappy soldiers. He was aware of the cause as Bluestreak had burst into his office and began rambling between Wheeljack had done it again, and Prowl had ripped Smokescreen in half. Ironically, both were related events as the scientist had annihilated his lab trying to produce a stretchy metal so Prowl's armor would be comfortable. Ratchet then threw a hissy fit because Hound now had shrapnel an inch into his plating from the explosion, and removing it turned out to be quite a retro rat.

Optimus cleared his vocal processor. "Attention. I have an announcement. As of tomorrow, Prowl is being taken off active duty for a medically issued long term vacation. As such, I ask that you refrain from any hostilities you are harboring towards him at the moment. If I hear a word against him, you'll be answering to me. That is all." Optimus left.

Cliffjumper's face contorted in rage. "THAT'S IT! He's got to be blackmailing Optimus! Well, I say we make his 'vacation' a memorable one. Who's with me?"

By next week, every bot except Optimus, Ratchet, Jazz, and Wheeljack had agreed to make Prowl's life miserable. As Jazz walked down the hallway, Bluestreak stopped him. Jazz smiled. "Yo Blue! What's going on?"

Bluestreak cracked an evil grin. "Prowl's blackmailing Optimus, so we're gonna teach him a lesson."

Jazz's eyes pretty much exploded behind his visor. "W-what? !"

"Yeah, the moment he touches that cube dispenser, he'll be humiliated."

Jazz pushed Bluestreak out of the way and tore off for the rec-room, hoping to get there first. He was too late; he heard the swish of some kind of liquid hitting Prowl, followed by a loud chorus of laughter. Jazz looked on in horror to see Prowl covered from head to pede in what looked like Strawberry milk.

Prowl was curled up in the corner of the room in a fetal position as the others laughed. He didn't deserve this. He stood up, but not without slipping and using the wall to lean on. His optics began to well, and his doorwings started to heave. He began to silently cry in front of everyone. Some of them stopped laughing while others laughed harder and called him an oversized sparkling.

Jazz had had enough. "LEAVE HIM ALONE!" He shoved Cliffjumper and Sunstreaker out of the way, and began to comfort Prowl.

Everybody stopped laughing as an ominous presence hit the doorway, and everyone saw a extremely fragged off Optimus with a just as angry, wrench bearing Ratchet next to him. Optimus walked to Prowl and helped support him. He dropped his voice to it's lowest register. "Who. did. this?"

At once, a circle of nothing formed around Cliffjumper. He red minicon saw Prime's wrath in his optics. "My office. Ten cycles." Prime boomed.

This time, Huffer came to the little mech's defense. "We we're just trying to teach Prowl a lesson Prime. He's blackmailing you and we know it."

Jazz saw red. "How dare ya accuse Prowler of that! He aint dun nothin' wrong!"

Ironhide crossed his arms. "Why are you defendin' him?"

Prowl couldn't take it. A tension was building in his body. It grew, and grew until it pushed against his very life force. He had to release it. Energon welled in his optics and his voice sounded like a desperate plea. "BECAUSE I'M SPARKED! ! ! ! ! !" He wailed it at the top of his audio processor.

Every unassuming bot recoiled in shock like a Decepticon had sprouted from the SIC's head. Optimus lowered his own helm in frustration; unhappy of how the news broke. There was silence, until tension remounted and broke out in a jumbled mess of chatter all directed towards the current situation.

Optimus needed to get the situation handled. "Everyone stop!" The Autobots shut up. "Ratchet, take Prowl to the wash racks and help him clean up. Everyone else, base wide meeting in twenty Earth minutes."

Ratchet gently lead away Prowl who was trembling in a sea of shame and shock filled optics. Optimus shook his head. 'This going to be a long eleven months.' He thought.

Hundreds of miles away, on the Nemesis, Megatron noticed his TIC was acting weird. Not overly weird, but enough of a subtle change to know something was on his mind. "Soundwave, do you have something on your processor?"

Soundwave looked over. "Affirmative Megatron. Information: Unimportant."

Megatron didn't like that. "Come now, every nano shred of intel helps. What is bothering you?"

Soundwave looked over from his work. "Autobot tactician second in command, designation: Prowl, is sparked."

Megatron rubbed his face. "I will make very good use of that information. We will bide our time for now, and strike when we will cause most damage."

A/N up next, the meeting, cravings, and new armor.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N Here we go!

Disclaimer: Hasbro owns Transformers.

Shout out to Prowl's little angel, CD, and every one who motivated me to continue this fic sooner than later. Thanks! :)

The Autobots sat around the rec-room as the meeting was called to order, except Cliffjumper, who was grudgingly mopping up Strawberry milk in the corner and giving scared looks at Prime. Apparently, the Autobot leader had quite a chat with him. Optimus began the meeting.

"Now, we all know by now that Prowl is sparked. As such, he's to be taken off active duty until the sparkling's arrival."

The twins looked across the room at Prowl, Prime, and Ratchet. An idea suddenly hit Sunstreaker. "So-that means Prowl's-" Sunny stopped as his brother read his mind, and started snorting trying to hold back his laugh. Sunstreaker's face turned into a prankster grin as he uttered the final word. "Preggo?" Both twins began shaking in laughter until an acid pelet whizzed by their helms and ate it's way into the wall.

Prowl had his gun trained on the set of suddenly silent twins. "Say Preggo one more time and see what happens. I dare you." He snapped.

Optimus leaned over to Ratchet. "Please put a lock on Prowl's subspace holster." He quietly whispered.

The meeting finished and Prowl was escorted by Ratchet and Jazz into the Wheeljack's lab. Wheeljack looked very giddy. "Good to see ya Prowl! Boy oh boy, a sparkling! You must be very excited!"

Prowl's lip components didn't as much as twitch. "Uh yeah." Prowl instantly felt Jazz's hand on his shoulder. He looked over to see the TIC giving him a comforting smile. Prowl couldn't help but give a small half smile. Jazz had been his friend since they first met. True, they had their differences, but they always overlooked that.

'Jazz's a good bot. He's honest, sincere, caring, he'll be a great dad...and kinda handsome to boot.' Prowl's mind reeled at that last part. 'WHOA! Where'd that come from?' He thought.!

Wheeljack came out of the back with a round crinkly looking plate. "Here we are. One paternity plate."

Ratchet took the plate and examined it a final time before turning to Prowl. "This will stretch with your growing protoform. It's going to feel different as it's soft like cloth. Take off the old one."

Prowl gingerly popped off his plate to see his once flat protoform now looking bloated. He was beginning to develop what humans called 'A baby bump'. Ratchet quickly fitted the plate to Prowl. The grey metal mesh stretched and conformed to his abdomen. Prowl suddenly got uncomfortable at the thought of how noticeable his later abdomen would be.

Jazz saw Prowl's expression turn to worry. He took Prowl's servo and gave it a small squeeze. "I'm here for ya Prowl." Something reverberated in Jazz's spark. 'Now, and always.' He thought.

Prowl heard his tank gurgle, and a thought suddenly over powered his mind. "Anybot have any oil? I'm starving."

Ratchet chuckled as he rumaged for a can of refined oil. He popped the top and handed it to Prowl who drank it with great gusto. "Here come the cravings." He announced.

Later, Prowl was in his office when a knock sounded. "Come in." Prowl looked up to see Ironhide come in. "Yes, Ironhide? What do you need?"

Ironhide hung his helm. "I'm really sawry Prowl. I waz wrong fur goin' with Cliffjumper's plan."

Prowl gave a small smile. "It's fine. You weren't aware."

Ironhide looked at Prowl's optics, and then down to the tactician's abdomen. "So, ya really are sparked?" Prowl nodded. "Then I promise, until the little un's born, I'll make shur no Con ge's close ta ya."

"Thank you Ironhide for your generous offer."

Jazz came in as Ironhide left. "Ya OK Prowler?"

"Yeah. Just...getting used to this is...challenging."

Jazz looked at Prowl's abdomen. "Uh, Prowl? Can, can I?

Prowl hesitated for a second before motioning for Jazz to bring his chair around next to him. The SIC turned to face Jazz as he took a seat. Ever so slowly, Jazz's hand made contact with Prowl's semi-pudgy belly. It rested there for what seemed like hours. He then took Prowl's other hand, and rubbed the back of it with his thumb. "We'll get through this Prowl. Together."

Meanwhile, at the Decepticon base, Soundwave quietly moved through the darkened corriders of the Nemesis. Megatron had found out an Autobot was sparked, and Soundwave was almost regretting he had said anything. Almost. He'd never betray his commander Megatron, but he had reasons for his apprehension. The first being before the war, Soundwave had a code of honor; while he'd forsaken most of it, he never let go of his oath to never endanger a Sparkling life. Unborn or not, he'd never personally hurt one. The second, he was visiting right now. He slinked down the shadows to a door that wasn't his. He didn't bother knocking as he went into the room.

A shadowy figure sat up on the berth. "Is that you Soundwave?"

Soundwave nodded. "Affirmative. Are you comfortable?"

The figure nodded. "Yeah. I'm a bit worried though. After all, I'm not use to being away from the Rain Makers."

Soundwave gave an assurance nod. "You'll be fine Acid Storm." He usually never talked like that, even with monotone, but this Con needed this.

Acid Storm stood up and walked out of the shadows. He rubbed his very pregnant belly. "You think Sunstorm will understand?"

Soundwave looked at Acid Storm's servos gently resting on his stomach. "Reaction: Unknown. My reaction if he becomes violent: Berserk." He said. Back on Cybertron, Acid Storm and Soundwave were in the same unit. While Soundwave's emotions were little to none, this mech was a friend, and some nights when Sunstorm would loose his judgment and cheat on Acid Storm, they had been friends with benefits.

Soundwave left before he was missed at his post. Acid Storm got worried. He hadn't told Soundwave this, but the night of initial sparking, he had a fight with Sunstorm after an interfacing, and he then ran to Soundwave, and they had 'faced. "Who really is your sire, little one?" He asked his sparkling bulging through his protoform.

A/N This explains Sw's behavior. Please note that I am only going to touch LIGHTLY on Acid Storm's pregnancy. This after all is a Prowl/Jazz fic. :)

Next Chapter: More moodiness, morning sickness, and a full blown sparkling bump!


	5. Chapter 5

A/N Yay new chap!

Disclaimer: Hasbro owns Transformers.

A week went by followed by another. Prowl's abdomen started to gradually swell until one day, Prowl happened to catch a glimpse of himself in the wash racks mirror. His abdomen was past pudgy; now it had formed a small rounded bump in the lower half of his belly. Prowl turned sideways to get a better view. It was small, about three cyberinches big, but it was there. His servo rested on it. It finally set in for him. "There really is a sparkling inside me." He whispered faintly.

Jazz came into the wash racks to clean some mud off his paint. As he passed a shower stall, he heard faint sniffling. He looked under the stall door and saw a set of familiar pedes. "Prowl?" Jazz pushed open the door to find the sparked mech on the floor. The shower was still on, and the steam was condensing on Prowl's doorwings. Jazz quickly sat down next to him. "Hey, it's OK. Your OK. What's the matta?"

Prowl looked up. "It's just so hard. Look at me, I'm a freak!" Prowl began crying hard. "I look hideous! I'm ashamed to even make you look at me!"

Jazz was taken aback. He took a firm hold of Prowl. "Don't you evah think that! I would never think that of you! Prowl, you look perfect. Don't tell ya self different."

He scooted behind Prowl and wrapped his arms around the sparked mech's waist. His hands rested on Prowl's sparkling bump. Prowl put his hands on Jazz's, and looked over his shoulder at the tender expression his best friend was wearing. "Prowl, I'm ya friend. Nothing you could ever do or say will make me think less of ya. Evah."

Prowl nodded. Jazz stood up. "Now, how 'bout we get ya dry?"

Later, Jazz walked into the medbay to talk to Ratchet. He relayed bits and pieces of what happened earlier. Ratchet let out an amused chuckle. "Sounds like a mood swing. I knew he was already experiencing aggressive ones, but now it's going to get very complicated." Ratchet laughed at the face Jazz made. "Don't worry. His gun has a lock on it."

Prowl was doing data pads in his office when his tank rumbled. It was refuel time. Going to the rec-room, he spotted not only Bumblebee, but Carly and the Witwickys. "Bee, Carly, Spike, Sparkplug."

Spike turned to face Prowl. "Hey Pro- whoa! What happened to you?"

Prowl went red and looked away. "I-that is, uh..."

Carly seemed to pick up on the issue. "Prowl, are you...pregnant?"

Prowl looked over to Bumblebee. Bee put up his hands. "I figured you should tell them."

Prowl looked at his pedes and nodded. Suddenly, his tank began to turn, and he dry heaved. 'Oh Primus! No; not in front of them!' He thought. Prowl straightened up; tears in his optics. With speed the police car never knew he had, Prowl ran out of the room and to his quarters. After slamming the door with a loud boom, he flopped onto his berth, and cried himself into recharge.

About an hour later, Prowl was awakened with a knock. "Prowl? It's Jazz. Open the door."

Slowly, the SIC opened the door to see the TIC outside with a yellow energon cube in hand. Prowl let Jazz come in as he sat back down on his berth. Jazz sat down next to him. "You really should eat Prowl." Jazz said as he held out the cube. Prowl's mood swung on a dime as he crossed his arms. "Why? So I can blow up like a blimp?" His optics narrowed as he glared at Jazz.

"Uh...well, technically ya won't get fat."

"Oh, and how would you know Jazz? Are you carrying a sparkling? Are you forced to wear a belly plate that makes YOU look like some chubby pleasure bot? That's all you ever thought of me! Just a stupid plaything! IT'S ALL YOUR FAULT!"

Before Jazz could react, Prowl gave him a slap across the face. The white porche was startled as he rubbed his jaw. Then, slowly, Prowl's angry face gave way to a quivering lip, and he burst out crying into Jazz's chest plate. His hands wrapped around the TIC with a vice grip.

"I'm-I'm sorry!" Prowl cried out. "I didn't mean it!" Prowl expected Jazz to push him away, angry for the hard hit he had given him. Instead, he felt massaging pressure on his door joints. It felt...good.

Jazz's servo digit's gently put pressure in a circular motion to Prowl's back and door joints. He knew Prowl felt terrible about himself; and he was going through a low point. Still massaging, he leaned his head to Prowl's audio receptor, and began to murmur gentle words. "Shh...it's alright...alright Prowl."

Jazz left after Prowl had drinken the cube and calmed down. Ratchet stopped him. "Jazz, I need to see Prowl for his first sonogram. Have him report to the medbay."

Prowl nervously walked into the medbay. "Ratchet?"

Ratchet looked up from his desk. "Ah Prowl. Hop up on a berth, and I'll get started."

Prowl did what he was told. Ratchet told him to lay down. The police car was fairly uncomfortable at himself lying prone as Ratchet removed the plate that covered his abdomen. Ratchet grabbed a tube of something. "This is a lubricant so the probe won't scratch you."

A voice called out. "Wan't some help Ratchet?" Prowl turned his head to see Jazz.

Ratchet nodded. "Yes. Would you mind applying this to Prowl?"

Jazz nodded and took the tube. The lubrican't felt cold as Jazz applied it. Prowl couldn't help but shiver.

Ratchet grabbed the probe and set it on Prowl's abdomen. He flicked on a monitor so the two bots could see. "There's the spark beat." Ratchet said; his weird smile returning.

Prowl looked to the monitor, and for the first time since this whole thing began, a beautiful smile graced his face. He looked up to Jazz, who was grinning like there was no tomorrow.

The check up ended with everything being clear. As they left, Ratchet went to clean the probe. 'I'll need to get some sensitive equipment. This stuff won't do for later. Prowl's sparkling seemed fine but...for his and Jazz's size, it sure was a large spark.'

Jazz dropped off the SIC at his office. His mind wandered on Prowl. 'Prowl's so brave. I couldn't do what he's doing. He'd make a good sparkmate for some lucky bot. Maybe...' Jazz shook the thought away. Prowl would never feel the same way. Then again, maybe someday...

A/N Next chap, fast forward a month! Prowl's starting to get big, and the twins are up to no good.


	6. Chapter 6

AN: The story keeps on tickin'!

Disclaimer: Hasbro owns TFs.

A month had gone by since Prowl's sonogram, and Ratchet, due to a related incident, was furious.

"SLAGGIT JACK! WHAT THE FRAGGING PIT? !" The medic was waving a wrench at Wheeljack.

"Take it easy Ratchet! I was just trying to upgrade it!" The inventor choked out nervously as he looked at the melted rubble that was the sonogram machine.

Ratchet seethed. "Get. Out. Now." That was the only warning before a wrench sailed over Wheeljack's head, who quickly ran back to his lab.

Ratchet sat down at his desk and rubbed his helm. "Jackie, what am I going to do with you?" He muttered aloud. His thoughts were interrupted as the medbay door swooshed open. The medic looked up to see a large abdomen Prowl. By now, his abdomen was starting to hang out slighly. The medic couldn't begin to imagine how large Prowl was going to be in the last month.

"Ratchet. I need some help." The SIC said.

Ratchet sprang up. "Where does it hurt? What happened?"

Prowl sat down on a berth. His graceful doorwings gently brushed the top, and it shot liquid fire through his pain receptors. His denta plate ground at the pain. "NGGH! Do something! Please!" Prowl almost howled it out.

Ratchet sighed. "I was hoping you wouldn't get sensitivity this soon. Hang on." Ratchet grabbed some tools, and went to Prowl. He opened two small panels next to his door joints, and gave a small shock to the circuits. "I've temporarily numbed them. Savor it. Your systems will soon adapt to it and it won't work anymore."

Prowl thanked Ratchet and left the medbay. He didn't know however that a red mech was smiling behind a stack of supply crates. The red mech darted down the hall to catch up to Prowl. This was a golden opportunity. "Heya Prowl!" He chimed as he walked beside the sparked mech. He had his servos clasped behind his back.

Prowl looked into the mechs' optics with his cool demeanor, which was becoming rarer by the day. "What do you want Sideswipe?" He asked bluntly.

Sideswipe looked abashed. "Me? Nothing! I just wanted to see how you were doing."

Prowl let a smile tug the corners of his lip plates. "I'm fine."

Sideswipe smiled and patted the closest doorwing. "I hope so. Don't know what we'd do without you Prowl." Sideswipe then skipped gleefully away to his and Sunstreaker's room. He found Sunny playing with his Power Ranger collection. Sunstreaker looked up at his twin's expression. "You put it on him, didn't you?" His optics glittered with delight.

Sides grinned. "Yep. Wait a sec, I'll pull out my GI Joes and we can have a battle!"

Prowl had been walking around for an hour, delivering data pads to the bots they concerned. As he did, he noticed a majority were snickering at him. Some held it in well, like Mirage, others began snorting like Powerglide, and some, Like Optimus, just gave a WTF expression at the SIC. To be honest, he was getting annoyed. He finally reached the last data pad. It was for Ironhide. He soon found the red mech inspecting the ammo supplies. "Here's the budget report for ammunitions Ironhide."

Ironhide began turning around to face Prowl. "Thanks Prowl." He stopped and stared at Prowl for a sec before taking the data pad. "Er...nice ta know yar takin' this en stride."

The black and white mech got annoyed. "What's that supposed to mean? And why is everybody staring at me like I'm wearing a Decepticon insignia? !"

Ironhide looked a bit surprised. "You ah, ya didn't put that on yer doorwing?"

"Put _what _on my doorwing? Ratchet numbed them; I have no feeling in them."

Ironhide walked up, and peeled something off of Prowl's right door. He handed it to Prowl. It was a black and white bumper sticker that said "Baby on board".

Prowl put two and two together. "Sideswipe, that son of a fragging retro-rat." Prowl looked up to Ironhide, his eyes glowed a turquoise blue, and a twisted grin split his lip components.

Ironhide knew that look from way back when the war had begun. Before Prowl's battle computer, when the mech in front of him could be a loose plasma cannon. "Slag." He breathed. "Now, Prowl ol' buddy, don't go an do sumthin' stupid!" Ironhide's expression was horrified as Prowl walked passed him.

The sparked mech looked back at the warrior. A smirk danced across his face. "Me? Do something stupid?"

The twins were still playing in there room. "I think we outdid ourselves Sides." Sunstreaker announced as he knocked down a GI Joe with a red Power Ranger.

"Yeah" Agreed Sideswipe. "I still can't believe hard aft's got...whatta the humans call it? Oh right! A bun in the oven!"

Both twins were laughing so hard, they didn't hear their door swoosh open and close.

"Ahem." A new voice interrupted. The twins looked over and blanked with raw fear at the turquoise eyed, crazed expression bearing mech that was Prowl. The SIC cracked his servo knuckles. "I may have a 'bun in the oven', but your both about to have a pede up your afts."

Jazz returned from his day long patrol to see everybot outside the Ark, and staring up at the top of the dormant volcano. He transformed, and went to Seaspray. "Yo Spray, what's-" Seaspray made a shushing motion and pointed. Jazz's optics found what they were all looking at, and he almost crashed his normal processor.

Prowl smiled. "Having fun yet boys?" He asked the twins; one squirming in each hand.

Sunstreaker looked down into the emptiness of the volcano's center. Prowl had them dangling over the edge by their necks. He'd forgotten the tactician was this strong. "Ok Prowl! You made your point! We're sorry! !" He slapped his brother's arm, who nodded, optics wide with fright.

"We won't do it again!" The red mech added. Normally, this wouldn't be scary as they could fly, but the first thing Prowl had did was rip off their rocket packs and parachutes! If they fell, not even Ratchet could fix them.

On the ground, Optimus began to loose his own helm. "Skyfire!"

The scientist cut through the crowd. "Yes Prime sir?"

"Get them down! !" Skyfire took off. "Before Prowl actually goes through with it." Optimus whispered quietly.

Prowl heard Skyfire come up and begin to circle in plane mode. His face contorted with glee as he got a twisted thought. "Hey Skyfire! CATCH!" With all his strength, Prowl spun around and threw the twins a good hundred feet sideways into the open air. The twins hugged each other and screamed in terror.

Skyfire dove in and opened a hatch. The twins landed safely inside. Their shaking though was enough to send vibrations into his armor though. He angled back to the group of spectators and descended.

Prowl brushed his hands off against each other. "I still got it." He then began to saunter back towards the secret lift that only the twins, he, and Red Alert knew about. 'Being SIC has it's advantages.' He thought pleasantly.

On the Nemesis, Megatron was looking for his seeker trine, he needed to speak with one of them. Normally, he'd send Soundwave, but he filled out a request form to accompany some sickly colored green jet to Cybertron. Megatron wasn't the happiest on the subject, but Soundwave hadn't taken a leave of absence in over eight million years. There wasn't much he could say about it. He soon found the trine. "Skywarp. I need to speak with you."

Starscream butted in. "If the mighty Megatron wishes to adress my subordinate, he should do so through me."

"The only thing I'll put through you is a gaping hole if you don't obey!"

Screamer backed off, and left with Thundercracker. Skwarp looled nervous. "Yes sir?"

"I need you for a special task. When I give the orders in the coming months, you will sneak into Autobot headquarters, and kidnap their second in command. You'll then bring him straight back here alive and unharmed. Understand?"

Skywarp nodded with a smirk. "My pleasure. When will you order me commander?"

Megatron's optics glowed ruby red. "When the Autofools will be desperate to have him back."

A/N Hope you enjoyed! :D


	7. Chapter 7

A/N Wow! ! Holy freaking Primus, that's alot of reviews! ! ! O.O Thanks so much! !

Also, it has been suggested this be made into a DA comic. If any readers would like to take up the task of illustrating this, feel free to let me know! :)

Disclaimer: Hasbro owns Transformers

Jazz still couldn't believe what Prowl had did yesterday. Now, he was numbly wandering the Ark, looking for where Prowl had gotten to. He really didn't have to as he knew exactly where Prowl was probably; getting a manual exam from Ratchet as Wheeljack irreversibly busted the sonogram machine and now one was on back order from Cyberton. No, he didn't want to find the SIC just yet; because Jazz was worried about what he'd say to him. Jazz was a tolerant mech, with a very high breaking point, but what Prowl did...he endangered the sparkling, THEIR sparkling, but most importantly...he endangered himself...Jazz's breaking point was the highest it had been in years. He was so confused, so frustrated, so angrily anxious that he wouldn't mind ripping Starscream's wings off just for the heck of it. He needed to speak with Prowl though; he just hoped his patience would hold out long enough.

Meanwhile, on Cybertron Soundwave rubbed his audio receptors as Acid Storm let another wail come through his vocal processor from the other room. The day had finally arrived for the birth of the sparkling. Sunstorm was there too, giving a murderous glare at the Decepticon communications officer.

The screaming finally ceased as Knockout, a lithe red and yellow medi bot, came out. "Congratulations, it's a mech." He said.

Sunstorm stood up. "Congratulations to whom? Who's the sire?" He snapped.

Knockout gave a tricksters' smile as Soundwave got to his feet. "Both of you are."

Soundwave nearly floored himself at that. "Statement: Freaking ludicrous."

Knockout dropped the smile. "Not really. Both of you interfaced with him, and both of your codings took. Here, see for yourself."

Both bots were lead into the other room to see a exhausted Acid Storm holding a small bundle. The sparkling was indeed a mech. It had a seeker base, with royal blue wings that had a splash of yellow and a green stripe through the center. The body was primarily orange like Sunstorm with a blue waist like Soundwave. The little mech had a poppy red curvy visor that had swung down over his optics when he let loose the robot equivalent of a sneeze. His pedes and servos were a bright green like Acid Storm and he currently was using one servo to squeeze Soundwave's servo digit.

Sunstorm let out a snort. "OK, he is cute, but you know as well as I do that I can't leave the Rain makers for a family now. I'll do what I can, but other than that, sorry Acid Storm." Sunstorm left.

Soundwave almost followed so he could put the other mech through a wall. He chose better of it though as he returned gaze to Acid Storm. "What will be the Sparkling's name?"

Acid Storm smiled as he looked down at the sparkling. "Static Storm."

Soundwave left after Knockout put creator and sparkling in a nursery. "Static Storm..." He mused. At that moment, Soundwave made a silent promise. If Sunstorm was going to be an aft about it, then he'd do everything he could to see that sparkling grow up happy, and maybe, just maybe, grow up without the dangers of war.

Back on the Ark, all pit was breaking loose.

"YOU CAN'T LECTURE ME JAZZ! THEY DESERVED IT! Prowl yelled.

Jazz had finally lost his temper. "Ya don't get it! !" He snapped back. "Ya coulda gotten hurt! The twins can fly! Ya can't!"

"Ooooh, and what lead you to make that mental note captain obvious?"

Jazz was getting really steamed. He had tried to get it into Prowl's processor that he should be less careless for the past half hour, and it was yielding futile results. His temper swelled, and it released some spillage. "Ya know what? Ya are the most reckless mech on base right now! I don't care if ya are sparked, that was wrong and a stupid idea!"

Prowl crossed his arms. "What's it to you Jazz? Why are you soooo concerned about what I do? !"

Jazz finally snapped. He rushed forward and grabbed Prowl, holding his arms down. "Because I care about ya!" Prowl was speechless. Jazz lowered his helm, embarrassed he blurted that out. He had to quickly cover that up. "Prowler, your ma best friend, if ya got hurt, I'd never forgive myself." His voice dropped to a whisper. "Please, please be careful. Ya are all I've got." Jazz then walked away. What he said wasn't what he wanted to say. What he really wanted to say was that he was...in love.

Prowl's computer was beginning to show signs of crash. He sat down, commed Ratchet, and passed out cold. He awoke an hour later in the medbay. Optimus was next to his berth with Ratchet. "Sir?"

Optimus looked relieved. "You had us worried Prowl. Ratchet?"

"He's fine Prime. You should go let Jazz out of the brigg."

Prowl was stunned. "Jazz's in the brigg?"

Ratchet nodded as Optimus left. "After he saw Optimus carry you to the medbay, he lost it. He blamed himself, and wanted to be by your side. I wouldn't let him in, and he got pissed off. Ironhide had to tackle him and pin him down. I didn't know Jazz had such a mouth on him. Completely threw a glithcy fit under Ironhide."

Prowl snorted. The very thought was pretty hysterical.

Ratchet gave a huff. "Glad you think it funny. He really cares for you. Alot. You know that don't you?"

Prowl looked confused. He sat up. "What do you mean? Sure, he's my frie-"

Ratchet cut him off, shaking his helm. "Not like that Prowl. I've seen the way Jazz acts around you, and what he did when you crashed proves it. Prowl, I think Jazz is falling for you." Ratchet watched as Prowl's optics went wide, and then dark. He fell back on the berth, offlined again. Ratchet muttered swears as he went and got a space blanket for Prowl. "Primus dammed computer." He mumbled. At that moment, Jazz rushed into the medbay.

"Ratch? Is he alright? ! This is all ma fault! I-I-I-"

"Jazz, zip it! He's fine." Ratchet ordered to the babbling mech. Once Jazz calmed down, Ratchet began again. "Now, we have a problem."

Jazz jumped up. "Whatdaya mean?"

Ratchet looked grave. "Rumors are starting to fly courtesy of the twins and Cliffjumper who the sire is. You can fix that." Ratchet continued. "Furthermore, stop beating around the cyberbush and tell Prowl you love him." Ratchet smirked as Jazz's optics almost cracked.

"Ya-ya got it wrong Ratch! I-"

"Jazz." Ratchet said sternly.

Jazz lowered his helm. "OK, ya got me. I-I am in love with him; but, I don't think he loves me. Prowl deserves to be happy, and that means he should be with someone he wants, and I'm not it."

Ratchet sat down next to Jazz. "I think that's for Prowl to decide. You never know." He said gently. The medic smiled as Jazz nodded and left.

As Ratchet went to his office, he failed to see Prowl sit up. Prowl didn't want to bother Ratchet, so he quietly snuck away. As he rounded a corner, he heard Hound and Windcharger. He stopped to listen.

"Jazz seems so determined to help Prowl out. What a guy." Windcharger said.

"Yeah, Jazz is a great mech. You know, he didn't even mind that he missed a concert with Blaster." Hound replied.

"Yeah, he was looking forward to that for months..."

Prowl felt guilt crack down on his spark. Was he holding Jazz back? Was he being selfish with Jazz's time? "No...not anymore." He whispered before he went the other way.

Jazz slept uneasily that night. His mind kept going back to Prowl on top of the volcano, dangerously close to the edge. "Prowl, no, don't fall..." Jazz muttered as he tossed and turned. Jazz bolted upright with a muted cry of terror. Prowl had fallen to his death in his dreams. The white mech retracted his visor so he could rub his optics. As he did, a faint sound came from the hall. It sounded like..."Pede steps?" The TIC mumbled blankly. Jazz swung off his berth, landing gracefully on his feet. Slowly, he opened the door; the clock was displaying two thirty in the morning. It was late even for the twins. A noise came from the rec-room that caught the porche's attention. Growing suspicions, Jazz slowly unsubspaced his gun.

Creeping down the hall, Jazz peered to see a shadowy figure near the corner. He couldn't tell what the bot was doing though. It appeared the bot was holding what looked like a cylinder. That was the final red flag as Jazz sprinted into the room, gun drawn. "Freeze!" Jazz yelled. The bot tensed, and started to bolt. Thinking quickly, the TIC's flare dispencers popped from his hips, and erupted a stunning flash of light. The bot let out a cry, the voice definitely a mechs. It fell to the floor, a slopping sound followed. As Jazz neared closer, the bot's optics onlined, a brilliant flash of blue illuminated the area. Jazz's gun fell to the floor. "P-Prowler!" He sputtered.

Prowl let out a whimper. "I'm, I'm sorry...I was hungry." He sqeaked. The slopping sound had been a large can of oil that landed all over the floor and Prowl.

Jazz ran to the edge of the room and grabbed a rag. He knelt down next to Prowl, and began to gingerly wipe off the sparked mech. "Don't apologize Prowler. Ya can't help being hungry." He said.

Prowl looked uncomfortable. After a few seconds, Prowl lowered his helm. "I'm sorry Jazz."

Jazz laughed. "Your sorry? For what? It's meh that should be sorry."

Prowl looked very sad. "Don't play dumb Jazz! I'm holding you back! Your so kind, so nice, and I'm being greedy by holding you to this! I don't deserve you-"

Jazz had stopped wiping and Prowl looked up to see a completely aghast mech. Jazz's features morphed into anger as he seized Prowl's hands. "Don't ya evah say that! I'm here 'cause I wanna be here! Now, ya listen, and listen good. Prowl, I'm not sure how to tell you this, but...I love you."

Prowl watched as Jazz winced, expecting a rejection, or a slap across the face. Instead, something else happened.

Jazz felt Prowl's servo gently cup his face. He opened his optics to see Prowl smiling.

"I know." Prowl said.

"Y-ya do? How?"

"Ratchet."

Jazz gave an unamused look. It softened though. "You don't have to feel the same way though. If ya want...we could...I don't know...maybe start out with a date?"

Prowl smiled. "That sounds perfect."

Prowl's optics grew heavy. He let out a yawn. Jazz helped him to his feet, and walked him back to his room. By now, Prowl was very tired, and had thrown out some reservation. He trusted Jazz. Maybe, he was starting to feel the same way. As Jazz helped him lie down on his berth, a thought crossed his fuzzy processor. "Jazz," The white mech turned around towards him. "Stay, please."

Jazz smiled slightly before he approached Prowl. Prowl scooted over, and the TIC slipped behind the doorwinged mech. Carefully, his arms wrapped around Prowl's body. One servo began to rub his belly, and the other began to stroke his helm as Jazz hummed a sweet melody.

When the police car had finally slipped into a deep recharge, Jazz went back to his own room. He slept soundly for the rest of the night. His nightmare had turned into the sweetest dream.

A/N Yay! Thanks for reviews! !


	8. Chapter 8

A/N Wowza...O.O That's ALOT of reviews! THANK YOU! :D Sorry this chap is kinda short, but I am recovering from a bad case of writers block and could only manage this much. Enjoy anyway!

Disclaimer: Hasbro owns TF

Jazz hummed merrily to himself as he got a storage container and began to pack up for his date with Prowl. He'd been eagerly awaiting today for almost a week, and boy, was he excited!

"Hmm..." He mumbled. "Lessee here...oil, energon, blanket...Perfect!" The TIC exclaimed as he finished packing for his picnic date. Now, all that was left was to get Prowl.

As he left his quarters, Jazz heard a voice that belonged to Cliffjumper. He turned the corner to see the red Autobot talking to Hound, Tracks, Hoist, Grapple, Mirage, and Bumblebee. Most of the Autobots were not exactly sure what to think as Cliffjumper continued.

"...what else could it be? Prowl's sire hasn't come forward, so that means it was a bad mistake! Probably fragged Thundercracker..."

Jazz fumed silently. Cliffjumper continued. "I wonder if he enjoyed it?"

Jazz wanted to strangle the red loud mouth. "Ya wrong!" He yelled, making the others jump. "Prowl's sire is no Con! I'm da sire!"

Cliffjumper 's jaw hit the floor along with every one else. "Y-you Jazz?"

"Dat's right. Now, I'm jus' about sick of ya bad mouthin' Prowl! Knock it off!" He snapped harshly. Pushing past the crowd he went towards Prowl's office. Ironhide was in the corridor.

The red warrior smiled slyly. "Took you long enough ya sly bot." He commented. "Always thought it wuz you."

Jazz let out a grunt of acknowledgment. "Ya out on patrol today?"

"For you an Prowl yes. I'll be around if ya need help." Ironhide walked towards the group as Jazz trudged on.

A knock sounded on Prowl's door. "Come in." The tactician stated distractedly. He looked up to see Jazz nearly skip inside his office.

"Hiya Prowler! Ya ready?" He said giddily.

Prowl nodded. "Yep." He stood up with some effort. His belly was starting to get in the way. "Lead the way."

Jazz smiled and offered up his free arm to Prowl. The SIC took it and Jazz lead him past gawking soldiers, dumbfounded twins, and a few smiling approvals from other mechs at the the potential suitor for the police car. Once outside, Jazz transformed and waited patiently while Prowl slowly reverted to his sleek Datsun alt mode. Jazz savored Prowl's alt mode as he new it wouldn't be appearing again for awhile.

They drove for a while in awkward silence; neither wanting to speak first for fear of saying something stupid. Prowl eventually wanted a question answered.

"Um...where are we going?"

Jazz chuckled. "Ya'll see Prowler."

A few more miles and they arrived at a rocky outcropping overlooking a dessert valley. "Here we are. Sunset point." Jazz exclaimed happily. The TIC transformed and took out the storage cube. "Figured ah picnic would be ah good first date." He said as he began to lay out the space blanket on the ground. He watched with some happiness as Prowl transformed and began to look around. Jazz then motioned for Prowl to sit down. Once he complied, Jazz's nerves tried to interfere. He could tell Prowl was just as uneasy. Thinking fast, the white mech made a vocal stall to catch his date's attention. Once Prowl made optic contact, he began. "I was hopin' we could talk about stuff to help us get to know each other better. I'll start. I was protoformed en Crystal city. Wha about ya self?"

"Praxia." Prowl almost stopped, but he wanted to show Jazz he wanted this to work. "What were you before the war with the Decepticons?"

Jazz smiled widely. "Ah was a musician. I played en a band called da magnificent six. I was lead vocalist...well, I was da manager on nights when I got too drunk ta sing."

Prowl actuall snorted at that comment.

Jazz kept smiling. "An ya self?"

"I was a rookie enforcer with the Autotroopers. Specialized in underground illegal activity."

"Dat sounds real dangerous."

"It was. I was making good money though. Then the war started up. I enlisted with Ironhide."

"Ya knew 'Hide?"

"Mhmm. We met when I busted him for buying black market blasters. He didn't realize they were illegal untill I pulled him into the station."

"Wow. So...uh...what about ya creators? Mine went underground. Nevah saw dem again."

Prowl looked down. "They were murdered by the Decepticons. That's why I enlisted. I wanted revenge; to rip Megatron in half. I wasn't a good fighter though. I couldn't think straight when I was angry. So, I was given a choice; implant an experimental battle computer or go back to Praxia and hope I wouldn't be gunned down by Decepticons. You can guess what I chose." Prowl looked down, saddened.

Jazz smiled and picked up his Date's servo. "Well, ya here know Prowler. An das all that mattahs."

Prowl smiled, and they went back to talking. They talked and talked, ate the goodies Jazz had packed, and finally watched the sun go down. It was a great date.

As the two pulled into the Ark, they were deeply enjoying each other's company. Finally, Jazz walked Prowl back to his office. "Thanks for the date Prowl."

Prowl smiled. "Your welcome." He didn't know why he did it, or why his battle computer even allowed it, but he did. He leaned forward and gave Jazz a small kiss on the cheek. "How about another date next Friday?" He asked to a blushing Jazz. He smiled as the porche nodded dumbfounded at what he had just gotten. Prowl shut his office door and sighed contently. 'Friday can't come fast enough.' He thought.

A/N Yay! Sorry for how short it was, but I needed to get that out of my system :)


	9. Chapter 9

A/N OK! ! Update! :D Let the fun continue! Sorry for itMs shortness, I thought this would be a cutesy stepping stone.

Disclaimer: Hasbro owns Transformers.

A few weeks went by. Jazz and Prowl had gone out every Friday night. Jazz had always kept it simple; making sure the destinations were close as Prowl's alt mode was getting way too tight. Tonight, Prowl had found out his alt mode no longer fit him. His abdomen was getting fairly large. His third term as the humans called it was rapidly approaching. Only five months left, and...well, Prowl was still worried about it, and Jazz knew that very well.

It was one of the rarest days of the year...it was raining. With nothing to do outside, Jazz decided to make an inside special date.

Prowl sat in his office going over some data pads. Ratchet had forbade him from doing hefty work, but he could still handle this much. Primarily because the twins were now scared to death of him. The twins had refused to go near Prowl alone ever since he scared them, much less pull a prank that would go across his desk.

A knock sounded. "Door's open Jazz." Prowl said, knowing full well who it was. Sure enough, Jazz smoothly glided into the room. Prowl's optics lingered on the glossy white plating. 'Fraggit, he's getting hotter everyday.' The SIC thought helplessly to himself. As his mind wandered, he didn't realize Jazz sneak up behind him and gently place his servos over the others' optics.

"Hey," Jazz's voice was like well oiled glass. "I've gotta suprise for ya."

Prowl ridged an optic behind the Porsche's servo. "A surprise?"

"Uh huh. Stand up and don't peak." Jazz said mischievously.

Prowl did as he was told, and carefully, making sure not to whack the SIC in his doorwings, Jazz lead him down the hall to the elevator, and up to an observation deck overlooking the desert. "Here we are. Surprise!" Jazz uncovered Prowl's optics.

Prowl's optics widened at the sight in front of him. Jazz had set up a Cybertronian-sized table with chairs and a white table cloth. On top of which was a crystal flower in a metal vase and two servings of fancy grade energon and at least four kinds of oil cakes. "How-?" The sparked mech said through his slack-jawed wonder.

Jazz chuckled. "I made the oil cakes myself. The flower and vase were bridged from Cybertron courtesy of Moonracer, and as for the fancy grade, let's just say Prime owed me a favor." Jazz pulled out Prowl's chair and helped him ease into it.

Prowl looked to Jazz. "You really did all this for me?"

" Of course Prowler." He chuckled again. "Where do ya think I've been all day?" Jazz sat down. "Ah figured afta dinner, we could go en watch ya favorite movie in da rec-room. 'Hide said he'll kick everybody outta there when we want."

Prowl smiled. "That sounds wonderful."

Dinner was impeccable. Soon Jazz escorted Prowl to the rec-room and found Ironhide and the twins. As Ironhide went to remove Sideswipe and Sunstreaker, the twins caught a glimpse of Prowl before letting out a yelp and scrambling out of the room.

Ironhide grinned. "Have fun." He exited and engaged the door behind him.

Prowl and Jazz sat down on the couch and watched Prowl's favorite movie, Jazz had one arm slung over the back of the couch behind Prowl; to which Prowl rested his helm on.

"Gone with The Wind. I didn't know ya were a romantic Prowler." Jazz said playfully.

Prowl smiled. "I do have my vices."

Halfway into the movie, Jazz heard a sniffle. He looked over to see Prowl crying. Without thinking, he began to gently massage Prowl's doorwings in hopes it would calm him down. "Are ya alright?" Jazz's visor glowed with loving concern.

Prowl sniffled. "This part always makes me cry. And now...what about us? What if our Sparkling gets hurt? What if we can't protect him or her?"

Jazz's face morphed into raw determination. "I will not allow that ta happen. I will go offline before I see any harm come ta them or you. No matta what, I will protect our family."

Prowl gave a mixed emotion of sad and happy. "Our family...Jazz I-" Prowl stopped. His optics grew huge.

Jazz bolted out of his lounging position and gripped Prowl's servo. "Prowler? Are ya alright? ! Should I get Ratchet? I-I'll go get him ri-"

"No! Jazz!" Prowl's servo gripped Jazz's servo in turn and placed it onto his belly. "Feel!"

Jazz didn't feel anything for a second. He was about to question Prowl when he felt something tap his servo. The sparkling was kicking!

Jazz looked at Prowl who was tenderly smiling before leaning in closer to Prowl's stomach. "Well hi little one. I'm ya sire." He whispered.

Optimus Prime walked to the rec-room door. His internal clock read midnight. Quietly, he unlocked the door that rarely was used. As he entered, a smile formed behind his battle mask. On the couch rested Prowl with his feet up and Jazz laying next to him, his helm resting on the SIC's midsection with Prowl's hand resting gently on a sensory horn. Both were fast alseep and the movie's title screen illuminated the room. As quietly as he came in, Optimus shut off the television and tiptoed out of the rooml He re-engaged the door, and silently walked away to his own quarters.


	10. Chapter 10

A/N OK! Sorry about this looooong delay, A dear friend of mine passed away in a motorcycle accident and I couldn't find the inspiration to write. Well...now it's come back.

Disclaimer: Hasbro owns Transfomer

Prowl groaned in pain. His door wings ached in sharp protest as he shifted on the couch to be closer to the lithe frame of Jazz.

"Higher, a little to the left. Ah! Primus Jazz you've got magic hands."

Jazz chuckled as he massaged the door joints of his beloved prowler. "What can ya say Prowler. I've got da touch."

Prowl rolled his optics and let out an amused huff. "Yes, you do." Prowl pulled away as his door wings felt better. "Thanks. You better hurry or you'll be late for your shift." Prowl tried to get off the couch, but couldn't. Half a month left, and Prowl had finally reached the maximum according to Ratchet. Although the medic himself had said he was stunned, no, shocked to see Prowl's stomach grow to such a size because of one sparkling. Prowl didn't really blame him. The SIC couldn't even wash below his belly now without risking falling over. Jazz had to help him, and boy, did Jazz like a stunning gleam to be the end result.

Jazz saw Prowl struggling to right himself and quickly helped pull him up onto his pedes. He watched in concern as the sparked mech placed one servo in the small of his back strut and the other on top of his stomach.

"Kickin again?" Jazz asked.

Prowl grimaced. "It's moving around again. I think it inherited your love of dancing."

Jazz laughed. "Well at least it's a good thing it hasn't tried to dance ta Blaster's tunes."

Prowl snorted. "Don't give it any ideas."

Jazz smiled and kissed the center of the sparked mech's chevron. "I'll see ya later."

As Jazz walked away, Prowl smiled. 'Jazz really is the best mech anyone can ask for.' He thought. 'He's sweet and funny and has those kissable lips and that sexy armor and-' Prowl shook himself out of that with shock. He quickly made his way to his office, locking the door behind him.

"Where did those thoughts come from? !" He muttered. Sure, he admitted that his attraction to Jazz was increasing since they started dating, but Prowl was taken aback that he was thinking of Jazz like that considering the situation.

Prowl sat down with effort at his desk and tried to get the few reports he had done. Halfway through the first report, images of Jazz smiling seductively crept into his head. Prowl tried to push the thought aside as he picked up another datapad. This one was on the water supply for the wash racks. The word "steam" came up, and the SIC's mind was transported to a steamy shower stall where Jazz stood beckoning.

Prowl threw the report sideways. "Primus no!" He yelled. "I'm sparked! I shouldn't be so..." Prowl stopped as he couldn't remember the word he was looking for. Humans used it, and all he could remember is that is rhymed with thorny.

"I just need to focus." Prowl looked onto his desk, and suddenly, he imagined Jazz coming in and interfacing with him on top of said desk.

"Ahg! !" Prowl yelled in frustration. With alot of strained effort, Prowl rose from his desk and left his office, heading straight for his berth room.

"I just need sleep."He muttered as he crawled onto his berth. "Just need some sleep."

An hour later, Hound was walking down the hall when Prowl approached.

"Good afternoon Prowl" Hound said cheerfully.

Prowl smiled. "Hound." The way Prowl said it made Hound's mind do a double take. The black and white mech's voice was soft, almost silky, and his optics were...turquoise?

"Uh Prowl? You feeling alright?"

"Never better. Just woke up from a nap." Prowl nearly purred. "Have you seen Jazz?"

Hound was getting downright nervous at the sight of the SIC. "Y-yeah. He's in the wash racks. Got mud on his door.

"Thanks." Prowl smiled again as he sauntered, or rather half waddled, half sauntered off.

Jazz stood in the steam and spray of the shower as he whistled a merry little tune. No one else was around, and Jazz had removed his visor so it wouldn't steam over. He hadn't shown anyone his optics; only Ratchet and Optimus knew what was behind the visor. It's purpose was to cover up his odd optics. One was standard blue, the other was sea green. It wasn't really that noticeable, but bots like Cliffjumper would be on his case saying he was some freak of nature. The sea green optic had been an injury when he was little, and one he didn't like to explain. The visor helped with the vision problem it produced.

Jazz was rubbing a second coat of cleaning solution on himself when he felt hands rub him from behind. He looked down and chuckled.

"Hey Prowler."

The hands started to move up and down his frame, making him a tremor when Prowl's voice whispered into his audio receptor. "Hey smexy."

Red flags shot into Jazz's mind as he rounded on Prowl. Prowl's eyes were turquoise, and he had a look on his face Jazz had never seen. Aggressive, hungry, lustful.

"P-Prowl? Ya ok?" Jazz stuttered out.

Prowl closed the distance, hand trailing up the slippery white plates to the spark chamber. "Better now that I found you. Shower huh? Good choice." Prowl's fingers began to feel around the edge of Jazz's chest plates. Jazz quickly took Prowl's hands and lowered them away from his armor.

"Prowl, your sparked! This isn't you!" Jazz sputtered out. Prowl advanced like a lion stalking a baby zebra, causing Jazz to back up until he hit the corner.

"Oh, this is very much me. Now enough games Jazz." Prowl's voice purred and his engine produced a seductive hum. He again got into Jazz's personal space bubble; his hands began walking to the interfacing panel.

"Pr-Ah!" Jazz yelped as Prowl had found a sensor junction. His engine kicked to life and produced a well tuned growl.

"Ah, there we are." Prowl whispered triumphantly.

Jazz had to think fast. He wouldn't be able to stave off Prowl's advance much longer.

"Prowl, can I step out and get ma wax first?"

Prowl chuckled. "Oh, kinky. Sure."

Jazz stepped past Prowler and headed to the door. "I'll be right back."

"I'll be right here hot stuff."

The second Jazz cleared the door, he tore off to the Medbay.

He burst in on Ratchet repairing something that probably came off of Wheeljack.

"RATCHET! ! !"

Ratchet dropped his work and was struck dumb by the wet, soapy, visorless frame in front of him. "What? Medical emergency? ?"

"It's Prowl! He's acting weird!"

Ratchet grew very worried. "Define weird."

"He cornered me in the wash racks and tried ta suduce me!"

A pause echoed in the Medbay until in a flurry of white, Ratchet collapsed on the ground in a fit of hysterical laughter. "He-he-BWahHAahHA! !" The CMO was holding his sides and his pedes were flailing wildly. It was even funnier when he saw the look Jazz had plastered on his faceplates.

Eventually, Ratchet threw an arm up onto his work table and pulled himself up. "Oh Sweet Primus!" He snorted. "I didn't think he'd do that!"

"Do what?" Jazz was getting a bit annoyed.

It took Ratchet a minute to get himself together enough to reply without giggling like a drunken moron. "Prowl is Praxian. Usually Praxian carriers have urges to interface with the sire like little turbo bunnies. It's completely natural and should subside in a day or two if the sire shows no interest. If they do, the carrier will continue to want to interface until they run out of energy to or the sire no longer wishes it."

Jazz was puzzled by this but a thought did come to mind. "So does this mean-?"

Ratchet's medical demeanor overrid his amusement. "No. Absolutely not. Prowl is far too along for a good fragging. It runs the risk of a premature birth if he overloads. Generally, Praxian carriers don't have urges this late in carrying. My only guess is that pit spawned battle computer screwed with his systems and had a canipglitch. Under no circumstances are you two to interface. Understand?"

Ratchet went back to his work; a singed peice of white plating. Jazz thought of something. "What am I supposed ta do?"

Ratchet understood the message. "Picture Alpha Trion without his armor."

Jazz tilted his head sideways as Ratchet looked up. The medical officer just shrugged. "Works for me."

The TIC left the Medbay and went into the washroom to get his visor. When he got there, Prowl was gone. Lying on the floor was a note.

**You can run but you can't hide studmuffins. XOXO **

** ~Prowl**

Jazz groaned. "Primus give me strength." He muttered.


	11. Chapter 11

A/N Ok, new chappie! Enjoy and happy holidays!

Disclaimer: Hasbro owns transformers.

A giggle escaped the lips of the pink femme. "Optimus!" She chirped.

Prime let a smile form behind his battle mask. "Elita..." He rumbled deeply as he nuzzled her neck. The two were enjoying a cuddle session. Elita, nestled warmly into the bend of Optimus's body, looked back up at her love and ran two serv digits under Prime's chin. The desired effect of the blue and red chassis shuddering oh-so-slightly, and his servos warming up, happened.

Elita-one smiled. "You always were a good snuggler." She said warmly.

Optimus reached forward and took her servo. "I never changed deep down. I'll always be Orion for you. Now-" Prime bowed his helm. The sound of faint clicking and whirring came to pass as Elita felt lip components, strong but gentle, caress her hand. Optimus looked down to her. "-and forever." He rumbled out affectionately.

Elita went to move forward to kiss Optimus when the door burst open.

Optimus shot up off the berth, battle mask sliding back into place in record time as he placed himself instinctively between the intruder and Elita. His gun was coming out of subspace when his processor registered who it was.

"Primus Jazz. You should be wary about bursting in on others." The Prime stated as Elita shook her helm with a sigh.

Jazz didn't seem to hear. He looked around; wild optics danced with panick behind his visor.

"Help me!" He cried before dashing forward. In one swift move, the SIC skidded under the berth. "Hide me! Please! !"

Elita got off the berth and shot optimus a quizzical look, to which Prime looked back with equal confusion and shrugged. Using one servo to support himself on the berth, prime bent over to stare at the blue visor glowing with terror.

"Jazz, what has troubled you to this?" He asked.

The question answered itself as a cheery rapping came from the door. "Oh Optimus! Yoo-hoo! Is anyone here?"

Jazz yelped quietly and balled up under the bed. "I'm not here. Please say I'm not here Prime! I'm beggin' ya!"

Prime stood up as the door opened. "Hi Prime." Prowl stated with a devilish smile. "Elita, nice to see ya." He mentioned.

Elita gasped. "You didn't tell me Prowl was sparked!" She commented, trying to suppress her excitement and shock.

Prime fought the urge to roll his optics. "Uh yes. Prowl is sparked. Prowl, do you require something?" He asked.

Prowl shrugged. "Jazz went missing. I wanna have a chat if you know what I mean." He winked.

Jazz quaked with terror. He was terrified. Terrified of giving in and submitting to Prowl's wants. It had been going on for two Earth days. First, the rubbings, then the alluring comm link calls, and then Prowl leaving armor on Jazz's desk with notes telling him when and where. Jazz finally broke when he awoke in the early hours of the morning to find Prowl sitting on top of him! And all the while, Ratchet's words of no interfacing echoed into his mind. Jazz pretended to be consenting to Prowl's urges until Prowl shifted, allowing Jazz to rocket off the berth and take off running. Since then, he'd been running and hiding. The Medbay, the brig where Prowl almost caught and stasis cuffed him, the Twins room, the security center, heck, even Wheeljack's lab had given him sanctuary for a time.

Jazz let out a yelp as a strong vice gripped his left pede and he was dragged out to see Prowl. "Found you." He said seductively before he began to trail his servo up and down the white Porsche's chest plate.

"Prowl I-" Jazz had a servo digit placed over his mouth plates.

"Shh...I know. Not in front of the boss. Not to mention, it's bad luck to repeat a berth that isn't your own."

Optimus's spark fizzled in looming terror. "Re-repeat a berth? !" He spluttered.

Prowl looked over and grinned. "Yep. How'd you think this little one came? Your berth is great for sparkling making."

Jazz took the opportunity to shimmy out from under Prowl and bolt.

"Jazzy! Come back!" Prowl called temptingly before he too hurried out at a waddle run.

Optimus looked down at himself and then to Elita, returning the wide optics. "Race you to the washracks!" He yelled.

Elita nodded. "Ready set go!" She cried before they bolted to the private shower to scrub untill paint came off.

Jazz stumbled into the medbay, exhausted from firing on all cylinders for another three hours since Prime's room.

Ratchet looked over and set down his tools. "You look like you could use a stiff drink." The medic got a cube and slid it over to the shuddering mech who downed it in gusto.

"Oh Primus. Whattid I do ta desrve this?" Jazz lamented.

Ratchet shrugged. "Prowl got sparked, and he's a good looking mech when he's not a hard aft. Simple as that. Don't worry, it should wear off any hour now."

Ten minutes later, Prowl walked in holding his helm. Jazz panicked and dove behind Ratchet. "Ratch save me!" He hollered.

Prowl put his hands on his servos and glared. "That's a fine way to treat the mech you sparked!" He snapped. His attention went to the medic. "Ratchet, my memory log is shorted out. Im missing two and a half days worth of data."

Jazz quit cowering. "Ya, ya don't remember?" Jazz asked.

Prowl glowered. "Remember what? One minute I'm pushing data pads, the next I'm half exposed on your desk."

Ratchet sighed. "Ah moodswings of late term. Hang on." Ratchet walked up and pushed a panel. Prowl's helm plate opened to reveal a circuit breaker. Ratchet tweaked a few things and slid the panel back.

Prowl's optics went wide. "Oh Primus!" He flushed. "Jazz I-!"

Jazz chuckled. "Da worst is over now." He kissed Prowl's chevron. "But I must say, ya almost had me." He smiled.

Jazz was spending some time in the rec-room with blaster when Prime came in. "Emergency! Megatron has begun a major raid on the Nuclear power relay base! He has hostages! All available Autobots, Transform and roll out!

Jazz sprinted down the hall to Prowl's room. The door winged mech was fast asleep when he entered. He shook Prowl awake.

"H-huh? Wh-what?" Prowl asked groggily.

"Prowler, I'm leavin on orders. I'll be back. Doc is staying here for ya." He kissed the mech going back into stasis. "I love ya." He whispered before leaving.

The trip took awhile. Prime tackled Megatron. "Give it up Megatron!" He growled.

Megatron laughed. Prime looked around to see a broken down plant and no hostages. "You fell for it Prime!" A raspy laugh echoed in the spark of Prime before he was punched sideways. Optimus picked himself up in time to see the Cons leave. But...the seeker trine was only two. Where was-?

"Oh no." Prime mutter with terror. He rounded on his soldiers. "AUTOBOTS! BACK TO BASE! NOW! !" Prime transformed, tires squealing as he put all his power into his speed.

A/N Yikes. Happy holidays everyone! :)


	12. Chapter 12

A/N Hey all! Sorry for delay!

Disclaimer: Hasbro owns Transformers

-After the Autobots have left-

Prowl woke up from his stasis nap with a yawn. His internals showed Jazz had been gone for almost an hour, and he wished the Porsche was still around to help him up. Prowl rocked forward trying to get into a sitting position on the edge of the berth, but the combined size and weight of his stomach made it near impossible. Ratchet had stated Prowl had reached his maximum size and would maintain it until the sparkling was born. And Primus was it a large sparkling! Prowl groaned as the Sparkling began flaing inside him, as if it was reminding the Datsun how large it was.

"Uhg. Why did you inherit your sire's love of break dancing?" He asked his near bursting abdomen. With an added oomf, Prowl managed to stand. His tank rumbled, and it occurred to him he needed his daily dose of yellow energon.

Ratchet saw the doors to the medbay open and in waddled Prowl. "Ah, Prowl. You here for your energon?"

Prowl nodded. "Yep. Hey Ratchet, can I ask you something?"

Ratchet went over to the dispencer and cracked a yellow cube. "Of course. What's on your processor?"

"Well, it's about how I've been feeling today. I kinda feel some tightness in my lower chest."

Ratchet's brow furrowed. "Already? Hmm...you may be a little bit early in delivering. However, the important thing is-"

Ratchet never finished.

"ALERT ALERT! DECEPTICON BREACH! ALERT ALERT! !" Teletrann-1 blared out. The screen on the consul showed the entrance being approached by a black and purple jet.

"Skywarp!" Ratchet stated. "Teletrann-1, counter offensive protocol 3. Let him have it!"

Teletrann beeped acknowledgement and activated exterior lazer turrets. They took aim and fired full blast at the seeker. A flash of light enveloped the mech and when the smoke cleared, he was gone.

"Ah scrap!" Ratchet swore. "Teletrann, lock down procedures. Priority: Medbay!" He turned to Prowl. "Prowl, get away from the door and get to the back wall."

Prowl complied as a steel blast door slid up in front of the entrance.

Seconds felt like hours until pede steps could be heard in the hall way. A swooshing sound was faintly heard before the image of Skywarp materialized.

"Gotcha." The Con said with a smirk.

Ratchet rushed the Con only to get knocked against the wall and fall still.

"Ratchet!" Prowl cried. The SIC backed up slowly. Normally, he'd follow suit of Ratchet and attack, but he had another life to think about.

Skywarp got a look at the black and white mech who was backing up to the corner, arms protectively crossed over his abdomen. He went to advance, triumph written all over his face, when suddenly-

"RUN PROWL! ! !" Ratchet had rebooted and sprung on top of the Con, wailing on him as best he could with his favorite wrench. In an instant, the medic grabbed one of the Con's arms and manually activated a missle, pointed straight at Teletrann-1's consul.

With a large boom, the now smoking consul powered down, and the blast door retracted into the floor. Prowl took advantage and ran, leaving Skywarp to deal with the medic.

Through the flurry of wrenches, Skywarp saw his quarry getting away. With a loud curse in Cybertronian, he reached up and pulled Ratchet-The Hatchet off him. The medic was still fighting as Skywarp threw him on the ground and curb-stomped him into unconsciousness.

Prowl ran towards the exit. If he could get outside he could hide in the surrounding area. He could-

The image of Skywarp appeared in front of him causing Prowl to skid to a stop. His hand reached for his gun but he remembered to his chagrin that his weapon was locked in subspace. With desperation as Skywarp advanced, Prowl threw what humans called a haymaker with all of his might. Skywarp blocked and spun the sparked mech around.

Panick enveloped Prowl as strong arms wrapped around his neck. He could feel the current being cut off from his processor. With a final weak hit, Prowl's world went dark.

Skywarp smiled as the Autobot went limp. Carefully picking the mech up, Skywarp teleported, leaving nothing but a slight air disturbance.

Optimus Prime and the rest of the Autobots rushed towards the bases entrance. "Sideswipe, Sunstreaker, find out what's going on."

The twins rushed inside and returned moments later supporting Ratchet between them. "We found him barely consciousness." The yellow lambo stated.

"Teletrann-1's had it." Sideswipe added in. A pause, before..."No sign of Prowl."

Jazz rushed inside before Prime could say anything. He reached the medbay. His optics spotted the yellow cube lying on the floor, it's contents spilled.

With a hushed sob, Jazz hit his knees. His body wracked with tremors as his emotions boiled up until they burst forth as the white mech tilted his helm back and screamed.

A/N Hope you enjoyed, and sorry for the delay. My life is getting really really hectic, but I'm finally on vacation :D


	13. Chapter 13

A/N Sorry for delay. Enjoy this chapter! :)

Disclaimer: Hasbro owns TF

Darkness. Prowl's mind swirled in a torrent of hazy thoughts. This, this didn't feel like his berthroom, or even the medbay. It was too quiet, and it felt cold. Where was he? Prowl blinked, recalibrating his optics. As he opened them, it all came flooding back. Skywarp! A false raid to distract the others. Ratchet! Prowl's spark shuttered in terror at what may have befallen the medic. Running for the exit, then Skywarp again! Prowl threw a fist and then...blackness.

The Autobot wanted to cry. He was prisoner to the Decepticons, as he realized this was a Brig cell. He tried to push himself up off the floor, but found it near impossible. 'Slaggit. Why did you have to be such a big sparkling? !' He thought angrily to his abdomen.

Suddenly, there was movement outside the cells. A shadow passed over him the sparked mech. Terror crept into his spark as the door was deactivated and there stood Scavenger and Thundercracker.

"Hey look who's up." Thundercracker jeered.

They entered the cell, standing just outside Prowl's reach. The seeker looked over at the Constructicon. "Come on, let's get him to his feet. Megaton's waiting."

They each grabbed an arm and with a grunt, Prowl was on his pedes. Not a second too soon.

Thundercracker barely had time to see Prowl's optics go turquoise before he was savagely elbowed in the wing.

"Ah!" The jet let go of Prowl. Scavenger's turn. The SIC grabbed the excavator and flipped him, causing the large Con to impact with a decent sounding boom.

"Slag this!" Thundercracker stated as he commed in for backup.

Megatron was losing his patience. Did it really take two grown warriors over ten earth minutes to retrieve one sparked Autobot? As if to answer his question, the doors swooshed open to a chorus of commotion.

"Hold on to his pedes!"

"I'm trying!"

"Try harder!"

"OW! The slagger just got me!"

"Well keep better control of his arm!"

"This fragger's crazy!"

Megatron fought back a groan as he saw Scavenger, Thundercracker, Starscream, Frenzy, and Rumble all desperately trying to control a thrashing Prowl.

Megatron gave a muted exasperated sigh. "ENOUGH!" The warlord bellowed as he aimed his fusion cannon directly at Prowl's abdomen.

The white and black mech froze as Megatron's cannon glowed purple. His optics suddenly turned to standard blue as he stared at the powerful weapon aimed at his precious cargo. "P-please, don't hurt my sparkling!" He forced out. Instinctively, Prowl tried to pull his legs up to cover his midsection, but the Cons held fast.

Megatron turned to the mech behind him. "Hook, give our 'guest' an exam. I want to make sure our bargaining chip is sound."

Hook nodded and motioned for the Decepticons holding the sparked mech to take him to the berth laying next to a piece of equipment. Prowl started to struggle as he was dragged roughly to the berth and was strapped down by his servos and pedes. In the next second, Hook loomed over him. Prowl was prone, vulnerable and terrified. The Decepticon medic turned on the equipment, it kicked to life with a small hum.

Prowl watched as Hook turned back to him. Something was in his hand; the Autobot subtlety writhed as Hook touched his belly and smeared a gel on it.

"Stop squirming Autobot. You're getting a sonogram."

Hook watched as the Autobot fell still save for an occasional tremble. He then proceeded to place the probe on the sparked mechs stomach; the action earning him a frightened whimper. The Constructicon's optics roved the image before with a start, he looked back to his commander.

"Lord Megatron, you need to see this."

Megatron stared at the screen for two astroseconds before laughing maniacally. "This is better than I hoped!"

Prowl had shut his optics when the probe made contact, but at those words, his optics snapped open and stared at the screen.

And then they went very wide.

"PRIME! ! We can't just sit here! We gotta do somethin'!" Jazz near yelled as he paced the floor. Four megacycles, and no word from the Decepticons with demands. In that span, Jazz's mind had run rampant with horrifying thoughts that could have befallen Prowl. Eviscerated, taken to the arctic and left in the freezing temperatures, taken to the peak of the atmosphere and dropped, being forced into a lifetime of servitude as Megatron's personal pleasure-bot...Jazz tried his hardest to wipe the graphic images his processor had constructed for that one.

Optimus looked at Jazz. "I promise you Jazz, we will do everything in our power to recover Prowl alive and unharmed." The commander's deep baritone had a certain edge that gave away he was nervous.

"Yeah but, how? Prowl's the tactician! He could be dead already!" The white Porsche wailed out.

Ironhide entered. "Ratchet's gonna be fine. He's already yellin' at Hoist and Wheeljack." He looked at Jazz. "He feels terrible about wha' happened."

"Well he should! And you too! Mr I'll-protect-you-from-Decepticons! !" The TIC's voice had the worst type of venom in it.

"Jazz, enough." Optimus Prime commented, though he really couldn't blame the visored mech.

A few minutes later, a blip appeared on Teletrann-1. Optimus answered and the screen filled with Megatron.

"Greetings Optimus Prime and Autobots." Megatron said smugly.

Jazz completely and totally lost it. "IF YOU'VE HURT HIM, I'LL KILL YA YOU SON OF A MOTHER-! ! ! ! !" Jazz suddenly found the twins trying to restrain him as he erupted into a volatile string of both Earth and Cybertronian profanity.

Megatron laughed mockingly at the scene. "You are in no position to threaten Autobots. You will give in to my demands within forty eight megacycles unless you want all of them offline."

All of the present Autobots looked at the screen dumbly. "All of them?" Optimus asked.

Megatron smiled evilly. "Where is your medic?"

Prime turned to Sunstreaker. "Get Ratchet."

The yellow Lambo left and soon returned with Ratchet. Hook got into the frame in the place of Megatron.

"Hook." Ratchet remarked flatly.

The Con nodded. "Ratchet." He acknowledged. "Confirm this image to your precious comrades." An image flashed on the screen. Ratchet only needed a second before he recoiled in shock. "Prime." The medic stated heavily. "Prowl's carrying twins."

Jazz's optics almost blew behind his visor. Twins. Two little ones. Three he loved in danger.

Optimus turned away from the shocked expressions. "What are your demands Megatron?"

Megatron grinned. "Complete and total surrender. You, Optimus Prime, shall surrender to me personally and stand trial as a war criminal. Your Autobots will exile themselves into deep space, and the femme battalion will surrender to Shockwave immediately. You will have the forty eight hours to set your affairs in order and agree or the Autobot known as Prowl dies!" The large grey mechs voice turned cold and murderous. "And if any of you attempt rescue, the sparklings die first!" The comm shut off.

Next thing anyone knew, Jazz was on the floor.

A/N Yikes...will the sparklings make it? Will Optimus surrender? Will the Autobots lose the war for Prowl? Stay tuned! ;)


	14. Chapter 14

A/N Ok, left you all hanging long enough. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: Hasbro owns TF.

Jazz onlined very slowly. A groan escaped his lips but he felt like it was a million miles away. Primus, he felt almost hung over. He tried to move, but couldn't.

"Uhhh...wha-?"

As Jazz managed to online himself fully, he remembered what had transpired. "Prowler!" He gasped in panic. The white mech tried to get up off what appeared to be a medical berth, but found he couldn't. Looking down, he realized the restraints had been engaged in an attempt to hold him down. Attempt, being the key word. That could only mean that Prime was actually contemplating Megatron's demands. Something inside Jazz snapped. He'd had enough of all of this.

Jazz began to struggle, rubbing his forearms against the bonds; if he could just get it at the right angle...There. The restraint holding his right arm was worn enough to snap it cleanly. Within a few seconds, Jazz was free.

'Hmm...Probably guarded. Let's see who..." Jazz quietly slunk to the door and listened.

"I feel bad." Sideswipe's muffled voice said.

"You're not the only one." Sunstreaker's voice replied.

"This is bad Sunny..."

Jazz moved back from the door, not wanting to hear the conversation. The twins certainly wouldn't let him waltz out of here; not without knocking their helms together until they saw stars at least. 'Think Jazz. Think!' The white Porsche thought as he turned around scanning the room.

"Hmm...Of course!"

The mech quietly uttered before he hurried to Ratchet's office and then into the back supply closet. Jazz smiled grimly as he found the air vent he was looking for. Deftly pulling away the grate, he jumped into the vent and began to army crawl through. According to the schematic Red Alert had drilled into him, this particular duct lead out just past Bumblebee's room.

Making sure the coast was clear, Jazz exited the vent and slunk down the halls. It was very late at night, and auxiliary lights in the hallway were the only thing on at two thirty in the morning. However, light fell on the floor from the open room ahead which happened to be the bridge. Jazz stayed in shadow and got close to the door frame, he could hear the murmur of three mechs. A southern drawl; Ironhide. A frank and dry voice; Ratchet, and a deep smokey Baritone; Optimus. Jazz tuned in his audio receptors and listened.

"Ya can't be serious Prime."

"We have no choice. The future generations of Cybertron mean more than what little victory a battle would create. Prowl will certainly be killed if the Decepticons detect a rescue attempt."

"Jazz won't like this."

"I put him on a sedative. He should be knocked out for at least another hour. Not to mention he's restrained with the Twins guarding him."

Jazz gave a small smirk. Ratchet hadn't given Jazz general anesthesia in years. He must've forgotten his high tolerance for it.

Moving on, he quickly entered his room. Kneeling down next to his berth, he reached under and pressed a button. With a small hum, the berth rose and a small click was heard. The white mech grabbed the corner of the berth and lifted it up, the top moving on hidden hinges.

Jazz stared down at what was inside the hidden compartment. He hadn't shared this with Prowl, but when the war first started, Jazz and the band he was part of enlisted for the Autobots and acted as a unit under the same name. It was covert, and operated outside normal chain of command. The white mech turned out to be a natural at sabotage, and he quickly earned a reputation as a master Saboteur. Primarily, for his ability to blow stuff up.

"Hello beautiful." Jazz muttered as he reached inside and pulled out what he wanted. There were enough explosives here to level an Iaconian building four times over, and that's exactly what he wanted to do to the Nemesis.

Grabbing all the explosives and detonators he could safely subspace, Jazz put his berth back and walked out the door...where he ran smack into the twins.

Sideswipe and Sunstreaker looked at Jazz, arms crossed.

"Jazz." Sideswipe said.

Immediately, Jazz squared off for a fight. "Ya ain't gonna stop me!"

Sunstreaker dropped his arms. "You're not getting out of here. Not without our help."

The Saboteur looked surprised. "Help?"

"Sure." Sideswipe stated. "We wanna help. The Decepti-creeps will pay for this." The red lambo's face became dead serious. "They seriously crossed a line taking Prowl. No one messes with Prowl but us!" Anger spilled through the twin bond, making Sunstreaker's expression darken to near murderous. "I have an idea to help you. But there's one condition."

"What?"

"Shred 'em."

Ten minutes later, Jazz stared at Sunstreaker's work. Grey was his primary color now, and his stripes had been replaced by dark red and midnight blue. The colors were dark enough to blend in on the seabed near the Decepticon base.

Jazz gave a low whistle. "Ya really outdid yaself Sunny."

"Least we could've done." The yellow speedster replied flatly. "All we ask is you come out alive with Prowl."

Sideswipe cracked a smirk. "Well...If ya ever have a son, you could name him-"

"Sideswipe."

"Ok. Sorry. Meant it as a joke." The red Lambo turned serious. "Knock 'em dead Jazz." He grabbed the Porsche's servo. "And for Primus sakes, be careful."

Jazz nodded, and then was gone.

"Ratchet's gonna kill us." Sideswipe remarked.

Sunny was silent for a second until, "Yeah. Probably."


	15. Chapter 15

A/N kept you all waiting long enough.

Disclaimer: hasbro owns TF

The halls of the Nemesis were still. In the early hours before dawn, almost every Decepticon was asleep. The unlucky that weren't, were on watch. Todays rotation consisted of Mixmaster, Ramjet, Frenzy, and Rumble. Out of these four, the cassettes were the most unlucky. They had moniter duty.

"This sucks." Rumble groaned to his twin. "Why did we get stuck on monitor duty?"

Frenzy rolled his optics and looked sideways. "For the exact same reason we got it last time. You'd think you'd learned ya lesson." He muttered.

Rumble turned to look at Frenzy. "Hey, glitter bombing Thundercracker with pink paint mixed in was your idea too!"

"Uh, no it wasn't! I said Pepto Bismol! YOU said pink glitter paint!"

"Pepto-shmepto! That's something those stupid Lambo twins would try."

"Well I-" The cassettes were no longer paying attention to the monitors. If they had bothered to to look at the screens and stare very hard, they would have noticed something moving on the seafloor.

Jazz kept low. Two hours of swimming and driving along the bottom were about to pay off. The Nemesis was a citadel under water. A dark, gloomy, behemoth that looked like it was straight out of that Star Wars film Bluestreak had refused to shut up about. To their credit though, it was actually really good. Except the heavy breathing of...what was that characters name? Dark...helmet?

The Porsche threw the thought away as he reached the proximity of the ship. He looked around. Standard net array of motion sensors, probably recalibrated to dismiss multiple small targets like fish schools.

"Hmm..." Thinking quickly, Jazz pinged off a low frequency out of one of his speakers. He smiled as the ping came back with a promise. Swimming over to the other side, Jazz found a group of Tuna. Getting low just below the school, he slipped past the sensors without a hitch.

Prowl laid on the berth in his Brigg cell. A quiet whimper escaped his lips. He'd never see his beloved Jazz again, never see Optimus or Ratchet or even the Twins. He wished he was home safe and surrounded by those he cared about. Suddenly-

"Ow!" Prowl cried as a very strong pain racked his frame. His hands went to the origin of the agony, as he held his mid-section. All the stress was starting to manifest. Painfully.

Jazz spluttered as he crawled into a dry exhaust duct. he had gone through a thruster and from there, into the old cooling systems. His mind was on one thing, plant the charges, arm the timer, find Prowler and get the heck out of dodge before all pit broke loose. A decent enough plan, but...the more the visored mech thought about it, the more he wished he thought it through. Prowl couldn't transform and the weight of the sparklings would make swimming difficult. It was going to be one very long and slow walk to safety. He'd probably have to find a sea-cave and hide there with Prowl and radio in for backup. He hoped Prowl wouldn't mind being a single parent because he was going to die by either the Decepticons or Ratchet's hand; probably from the medic when he found out what happened when this was all over.

The grey Autobot took a left and ended up at another grate. This looked like it connected to a ventilation shaft. It took the Saboteur a moment to get the thing open, but he was moving soon enough. Another ten minutes of crawling and Jazz had reached the vents directly above the bridge. A conversation was in place. He stopped to listen.

"Well Megatron, you seem to have vanquished the Autobots at last." The nasally tone obviously belonged to Starscream.

A laugh resonated up to Jazz and made his energon simmer in quiet rage.

"Yes Starscream. The plan seems to have worked without a hitch. Too bad Optimus Prime shall die in vain."

"In vain?" The seeker sounded generally perplexed, as was Jazz whose intakes were threatening to hitch.

Silence reverberated for a second. Megatron's voice, smug and triumphant eventually sounded. "I have no intention of giving up the sparked Autobot. The Decepticon ranks are becoming painfully low when it comes to finding younger generations to continue the war. We can use these two sparklings as a means to disrupt the Autobots. I doubt they'd stay in exile forever when they realized they'd been tricked. No doubt a leader would eventually rise among them but that could take eons until they regrouped. In that time, our ranks could flourish."

Starscream let out the most minute gasp. "Surely you cannot be implying-"

"Oh but I am. Mechs who bare twins are usually very easy to spark again. That Autobot could provide a whole battalion before he was done. He's also a lovely specimen for an Autobot don't you agree Starscream? I think a period of brainwashing is in order and a new name. He looks like a Barricade to me."

Starscream was silent for a second until. "You're sick."

The sound of pede steps sounded as Starscream exited the bridge. It took all of Jazz's strength not to drop down out of the vent and shoot Megatron square in the face. He had to find Prowl, and soon.

Jazz continued on until he found what he was looking for: the power core chamber. Making sure no one was around, the mech dropped down out of the vent and got to work. It only took him a glance to find the weak points as his processor started to configure the precise location and sequence of charges to light this place to kingdom-come. The chamber was large, dark walls and circular scaffolding were illuminated by the glow of the fifty cyber-foot tall core that was pulsating a brilliant shade of purple-ish pink. He started from the top and worked his way down. Three charges at the power coupling that dealt with the back-up generator, five charges on the top to bring the scaffolding down over the primary controls to prevent shutdown. Three at the bottom with primer accelerant to make a hot enough explosion for the energon to go critical, and one on the secondary controls that dealt with backwash allowing the explosion to travel into the raw energon storage compartment and blow the hull in a spectacular manner.

Jazz knelt down, securing the last charges. These gems were the most powerful. They went in under the reactor. When they blew, the reactor's explosion would intensify to that of ten nuclear bombs. The Nemesis and everyone on it would be nothing but a pile of scrap metal.

Jazz was almost done. He had two more wires that would connect the last bombs to the timer when a shadow came behind him.

"Doing something Autobot?"

The grey mech jumped up to see Megatron. Rage consumed him as he pulled out a blaster. He wasn't fast enough as Megatron closed the distance and brought his mace straight into Jazz's helm. The force sent the mech sprawling. He groaned, barely conscious as Megatron hauled him up and dragged him out of the room.

Prowl was in a light unrestful recharge when the door swished open to the Brigg.

"Let me go ya sick Bastard!" Prowl's processor whirled as he snapped into full awareness. It was Jazz!

"Jazz!"

"Prowler!" Jazz cried out.

Prowl's smile fell and his spark broke at the sight. His beloved Jazz in the hands of Megatron.

"Say your goodbyes Autobot. It's the last you'll see each other again."

Megatron began to move to the exit, Jazz in tow. "Prowler! I love ya! Take care of our sparklings! Promise meh Prowl! !"

"JAZZ! JAZZ! I LOVE YOU! JAZZ! NO!" Prowl's wails echoed in Jazz's audio receptors as he was dragged away from the Brig to the other side of the Nemesis and into the bridge. As they passed through the opening, Jazz got a good look at the walls. Soundproof.

Megatron engaged the door and threw Jazz across the room. "I'm going to enjoy this Autobot." He said sadistically.

Jazz was trying to pick himself up from the ground when he felt a hand on his back. He was picked up, slammed into the ground, where he was curbstomped, pummeled, kicked, and savagely beaten.

Jazz grunted as he was hit. He could feel his frame cracking, bending, and breaching as energon leaked from spots. He was lifted up by his neck and punched full force in the face. The hit, cracking his visor and producing fissures that ran through his line of vision. The grey mech slumped and let off a cry against his will. Warning signals about his internals flashed in his processor. Megatron smiled and threw the damaged Saboteur into a wall.

"You've lost Autobot. Your actions will cost your commander and your beloved Praxian dearly."

Jazz looked up, trying to find the strength to stand. Something caught his optic behind Megatron. It was blurry, he could barely see it. Could it really?-Yes.

Megatron saw the energon covered, dented, near-maimed Autobot smile, energon streaming from the corner of his mouth. What was left of his visor glowed underneath the smear of purple covering it.

Megatron was about beat the mech to death when a sound was heard behind him. A high-low whistle noise, and then, someone tapped his shoulder. The warlord turned...

...and had just enough time to register the familiar blue fist of Optimus Prime as it collided with the Autobot leader's full power into his face.

Jazz flinched with a gleeful expression as Megatron was practically blown through the wall. "Prime!" He yelled happily.

The red and blue mech smiled behind his mask. "I've always wanted to do that." He stated with a twinge of amusement.

He went to Jazz. "Can you stand?"

"Yeah. Just lemme..." After a second, Jazz got shakily onto his pedes as Optimus opened the door. He then realized his audio receptors were only partially working. When they came back on, a loud roar of battle was heard. Yelling, screaming, battle screeches. The Cons were panicking as Jazz picked up a chorus of Autobot yells. Bumblebee, Gears, Grapple, Tracks, the Twins, Wheeljack, Cliffjumper. "Is everyone here?" Jazz asked before he staggered. The Autobot leader rushed to support him. "You should have waited instead of running off."

The two mechs began to slowly walk out of the room.

"But I heard ya going to surrender. How-?"

"GANGWAY! !" Jazz was cut off as a blue streak shot by him he looked sideways to see Chromia of all bots tackle Thrust head on. Not too far away was Elita-one and Firestar beating the scrap out of three constructicons. Primus, even the femmes had showed up.

"Moonracer!" Optimus called into the battle.

The mint-green femme pushed through the heat of battle to Optimus.

"Take Jazz up top." Prime stated seriously.

"Yes Sir!" Moonracer quickly took over supporting Jazz. "Let's get you topside."

"But prowl-"

"Don't worry. That's being handled."

Prowl sobbed quietly on his berth. His Jazz was dead. Killed by Megatron. In his misery, he felt the sparklings starting to kick and the dull ache was back. "Please, not now." He cried quietly. There was barely any reason to live now. His sparklings would be taken from him and he would never see them again as Thundercracker had put it moments ago. The blue Seeker was stationed outside the door for guard duty.

Something registered in Prowl's audio-receptors; A dull roaring that he had tuned out in his despair. But now, it was getting closer and louder. The Datsun heard Thundercracker swear before another noise sounded. Blaster fire? And running? Who...what-?

Suddenly, the door to the Brig blew off it's mounting and the cry of Thundercracker resonated before the sharp clang of said mech hitting the wall. From his angle, Prowl couldn't see what was happening, and frankly, his broken spark was content to leave him huddled on the low berth crying in sadness and now in fear.

Two shadows passed over Prowl. They hovered for a moment until one moved over to the control panel and shot it. The door dematerialized and the shadows swiftly moved into the cell. Prowl shut his optics, preparing for the worst, when he felt two pairs of hands grip him; followed by heavy grunting as they hauled him to his pedes. Prowl was terrified until-

"Miss us, Prowler?" A familiar voice said playfully.

Prowl's optics snapped open and he found himself staring into the grinning face of Sideswipe.

"Sideswipe! Sunstreaker!" The sparked mech was nearly crying in joy as the two twins were carrying him between them. He then noticed both were covered in multiple, deep dents. "how did-?"

"Hatchet." sunstreaker stated flatly. "We let Jazz escape. Boy was Ratchet pissed."

The trio moved out of the Brig and down the hall. The twins swung a left, and then a right until they found two Bots waiting. Prowl was never happier to see Hound and Trailbreaker

"Alright Hound! Do your thing!" Sideswipe said.

Hound nodded and encased the trio in a hologram that rendered them invisible.

Trailbreaker turned, "Let's get you out of here Prowl!"

With Trailbreaker providing the force field, the group moved down halls skirting the battle and up the the lift going outside. When the doors opened, they encountered Skyfire circling.

"All set Skyfire!" Hound called.

Skyfire swung back around and hovered at the end of the platform. A door opened and there stood Ratchet. "Come on!" The medic yelled.

The twins started to move forward with Prowl when the sparked mech felt unfathomable pain.

"AHH! ! ! !" He screeched as he tried to double over. An electric blue energy suddenly surged over his frame, crackling before it dissipated.

The twins heard Ratchet swear loudly. "What happened? !" They asked with horrified expressions.

"GET HIM IN HERE NOW! !" The medic bellowed. His comm opened. "Prime, we have them both and we're leaving. Prowl's going into labor."

A/N SORRY! ONE MORE CLIFF HANGER! *sheepish expression*


	16. Chapter 16

A/N hey all! kept you waiting long enough. Wow! Over 300 reviews! And I just want to say thank you. Thank you all for reading, commenting, and loving this story. wow. I never thought in my wildest dreams that I'd see 300 + on this fic!

Note: :this is twin bond talk:

Disclaimer: hasbro owns Transformers.

Prowl felt pain. Harsh, searing unfathomable pain. In the distance, he heard someone screaming in agony. Through the fuzzy haze, he suddenly realized it was him.

"Prowl, focus on me." Ratchet's voice cut through the fog of torture, causing Prowl to open his optics and come face to face with the medic.

Ratchet looked over Prowl and ran a scan, concern washing over his face. The twins were coming and coming fast. This was going to be close. "Hurry Skyfire." The medic stated with some urgency as he looked toward the front of the scientist's interior.

"On it." Skyfire said as he kicked on his afterburners.

Ratchet looked back to Prowl and then behind him to see the vital signs of Jazz. The Saboteur had tried valiantly to stay awake, but his wounds had forced him into stasis on the berth opposite Prowl in the shuttle. According to the Medic's calculations, he was lucky he wasn't dead.

"AAHH!" Prowl screeched as yet another blue discharge crackled over his frame. "It hurts Ratchet! Primus it hurts! !" the mech was near crying as the pain ran like liquid fire through his circuits. Everything, his stomach, his doorwings, his spark chamber, were in agony. "Make it stop!" He cried out.

"I can't Prowl. You're having the Cybertronian version of a contraction. It's very natural but very painful. Uh...just cycle your intakes as slow as you can and focus on my voice. Skyfire will get us to the Ark soon, and I can get you some buffers. In the meantime, you have to hold on."

Prowl squeezed his optics shut and ground his denta. A drop of energon slid down his cheek as he tried to bare it. Suddenly, he felt a servo in each hand. The looked up to see the twins each holding one.

"Squeeze if you have to." Sideswipe said; a small smile tugged at his lip plates.

"Er...be careful though, my paint-" The yellow Lambo stopped at the death glare his brother sent him. "Never mind." He said quickly.

Prowl capitalized on the offer as another wave of pain hit him. It wasn't as painful as the previous two. His mind pulled out a piece of information he read awhile back. Cybertronian births were slightly different from human births. Instead of one large contraction and a lull, it was one large surge and then small micro-surges until the

next one. A micro-surge hit, and Prowl clamped down on the twins servos with a hand like a vice.

The twins sucked in air through their vents at the pressure on their hands.

:Why did we do this again?: Sunny asked via the bond.

:Prowl needs us until Jazz wakes up. Put on your big mech pants Sunflower and zip it.: Sides shot back. Though he himself was starting to regret letting Prowl have his servo.

Ratchet was monitoring Jazz when he got a comm.

"Ratchet, Prime here. The Seeker Trine has left the Nemesis. They're coming after you. Use caution, we-" the sound of a fusion cannon echoed over the comm. "Megatron." Prime stated coldly. With a final enraged bellow from Optimus, the line cut out.

Before Ratchet could formulate a thought that Optimus may have some repressed anger issues, Skyfire's instrument panel flashed. "Company!" He cried as his viewing screen showed the image behind him. The Seeker Trine was in attack formation and moving faster than Skyfire could.

"We can't outrun them!" Skyfire yelled.

Sunny and Sides smiled a deviously malicious grin. "But we can outclass them!" Sunstreaker stated.

Breaking their grip with Prowl with a concoction of both regret and relief, the Twins moved to the door. "Open up Skyfire! We'll try to buy you some time!" Sideswipe called a tad too cheerily for his own good.

Skyfire pinged an acknowledgement before sliding his door open. With a final high-five between the two, the twins jumped out and engaged.

"Alright. Hey Sunny, can you work with seeker plating?" The scarlet warrior asked preparing his gun, referring to Sunstreaker's art ability.

"Yeah. Why?" his brother asked somewhat confused.

The red twin giggled. "I'm thinking the Seekers' armor would make a great mobile for the new twins."

Sunstreaker laughed. "Hey, if you can get it, I can do a great piece for him! Say...Screamers white and a little red, Thunder-Blunder's blue, and Skywitch's purple?"

"No problemo! Bonus points if you get the cockpit glass!"

Ratchet watched the screen as the now frazzled jets faded from sight with the small blips of Sideswipe and Sunstreaker. It almost looked like they were doing something that resembled an earth hunting technique. Were they trying to SKIN Starscream? ? Before the Medic could begin to ponder how screwed up in the processor those sick idiots were, a groan made him turn. Jazz shifted, his smashed visor flicker to life as a hand reached up to hold his helm. "Ow." Was all he could manage. He tried to sit up with a weak moan.

"Oh no you don't." Ratchet barked as he forced him back down. "You are lucky to be online. You are not sitting up if I have anything to say abo-"

Ratchet was cut off as a cry from Prowl echoed throughout the shuttle. In almost the same instant, Jazz's processor registered his loves cry and in a "we-don't-need-no-stinking-medical-lecture" fashion, he rocketed up off the berth and in a flash was by Prowl's side on one knee, holding his servo.

"I'm-I'm here for ya prowler. Hold mah hand, it will be fine I promise." Jazz let his love take his left servo. He winced at Prowl's strength. At the same time, his spark soared in joy that they had him back. That HE had him back. But then, anger clouded his mind. At the Decepticons, at Megatron, oh how the vile hatred spewed and bubbled for that mech. Reaching into his subspace, he pulled out the detonator.

He thought of Megtron one last time, what he said he'd do to Prowl, of what he'd do to his precious sparklings. The image of Prowl, prone and at the warlord's mercy, fueled his rage to an inferno.

"Yippie Ki-yay motherfragger." Jazz whispered dangerously as his thumb digit squeezed the button. "Ratchet, can you call Prime? My comm's busted."

Ratchet didn't like that tone. "Why?" he asked carefully.

Jazz forced a grimm smirk. "'Cause they've got a bit less than two minutes before the Con's are all blown higher than a Kaliptian kite."

Optimus had Megatron beneath him, and was unceremoniously pounding the slag out of his enemy. 'This is for Jazz and Prowl!' He thought as he brought his fist down. 'This one's for when you hit on Elita!' He fist collided with Megatron's face particularly hard at that memory. But before he could consider castrating the mech under him, he got a private comm from Ratchet.

"What is it Ratchet? At the moment, I really can't hold a conver-"

"PRIME! !" Ratchet screeched so loud Prime's audio receptor vibrated. "GET OUT NOW! DO YOU HEAR ME? ! EVACUATE! JAZZ RIGGED THE PLACE TO BLOW! THE SLAG-TARD'S GONNA GET YOU ALL KILLED IF YOU DON'T GET OUT NOW! ! !"

Prime froze. Oh. Shit.

Opening his own bond to Elita, he relayed the message. "Autobots retreat!" He screamed. He jumped off Megatron and booked it to his closest troops and herded them to the exit.

Elita was yelling herself to get out and get out fast. "Get outside! Leave no Autobot behind! GO! GO! GO!" The femmes all regrouped and bolted, as the rest of Optimus's forces followed him.

Megatron stood up and threw his head back in triumph. "You've lost Prime! HAHAHAHa! !" He laughed heartily. "The great Optimus Prime, a coward after all." The Decepticons started to laugh until Soundwave spoke.

"Problem. Megatron: advise we evacuate as well."

"Why Soundwave?" Megatron asked with a smile.

"Autobot infiltrator: Jazz, has remotely sent a detonation signal. Estimated time until destruction: fifty-five Earth seconds."

Megatron's optics grew wide. "DECEPTICONS, RETREAT! ! ! !" The gray mech bellowed bolting straight for the exit; trampling both Longhaul and Dirge.

The rest of the Con's followed suit, not even acknowledging the two mechs with pede dents in them. The two trampled mechs staggered up and sprinted to the exit.

"I hate my job!" Longhaul yelled as they bolted out.

The base was quiet. Only twenty seconds left.

20

Suddenly, the spacebridge controls illuminated as a mech made his way into the base.

18

Sunstorm staggered, his systems buzzed off the high grade. He still held some liquid courage in his hand. "Soundwave? Whereareyou ya slagger! Acid Storm's mine! And ta prove it, I'm gonna kick yo sorry aft!" He took another sip and tilted back his helm, the final dregs draining into his mouth.

10

The mech frowned, he wanted to fight Soundwave slaggit! "Come on out you masked moron!" He walked down the hall towards the nearest door. Which happened to be the power core chamber.

6  
>The yellow and orange seeker pushed open the door.<p>

5

"Aw, what's the matter Stinkwave?"

4

"Lost your cast iron manifolds? Come out and fight me like a me-! ?"

Sunstorm looked stupidly at the timer counting down on the control panel.

3,2,1,0

"Oh scrap."

Sideswipe and Sunstreaker looked over in shock as the boom sounded. A giant mushroom cloud was now billowing up from the ocean twenty klicks away. The force of the sound blast put tiny cracks in their windshields and made their audio receptors ring for a second. The heat, as hot as Egypt in the summer, then washed over them as they held onto the now near naked Seekers.

Sideswipe gave a low whistle. "Remind me to never piss off Jazz."

"Agreed." Sunstreaker responded, still staring dumbly at the dissipating carnage cloud.

A/N well...hope you guys enjoyed the chapter. And don't worry, the Nemesis is scrap, but all the Autobots are OK! :) Up next, the birth of the twins! ! ^_^


	17. Chapter 17

A/N WOW. It's been a while. 0.o to all my loyal readers, I am SO sorry! I've recently started a new chapter of my life, aka, college and it has been demanding a lot of my time until now. Further more, i thought people had stopped reviewing, faving, and following this story and that I had lost my touch as I saw no interest...and then I checked my spam folders and had a healthy curse-out at gmail. As promised! The birth of the sparklings! :) :) Please enjoy and review! And shout out to CD for helping me pick a name! :)

Disclaimer: Hasbro owns Transformers.

"AAHRG! PRIMUS-MOTHER-SLAGGING-DAMMIT!" Prowl screeched at the top of his voicebox. Skyfire was almost at the base, but no one had told the sparklings who were not willing to wait ten minutes for another contraction and show Prowl an act of mercy. The black and white mech gritted his denta, his vents cycling furiously to cool his internals as the pain assailed him like a harbinger of Unicron himself. "ERAHG!" He yelled out, the energon tears starting to stream as his optics watered from his agony.

Jazz winced, at not only Prowl's pain, but at the pain in his servo. His beloved had been holding it for the past fifteen minutes, and it now was sporting deep and painful depressions that hugged around Prowl's strong fingers. "Easeh Prowler. We're almost home an it's all gonna be alright." The mech stated reassuringly. The grey Autobot wished he could bear his love's pain, to add it to his own agony from dozens of wounds inflicted by Megatron...and Ratchet. After the medic got a comm saying all the other Autobots were safe from the explosion, the medic had taken a wrench and cracked the Saboteur one upside the helm, making his optics flash and his audios ring. Ratchet then had tried to get him to lie back down, but Jazz had outright refused to leave Prowl. He left him once, and looked what happened! ! Prowl was finally safe in his sight, and hopefully in his arms with their sparklings soon. Prowl cried out again, and Jazz's expression softened. "Shh...hold on Prowl, I'm here an it will be better soon." The contractions, while exterior electrical surges, were also stimulating Prowl's abdominal hydraulic muscles. Another contraction, and Prowl's tight belly rippled as he cried once again. Jazz winced once more as the fingers clamped down on his hand, bending metal and structural internals. Slowly, Jazz reached over with his good hand, and rested it on Prowl's stomach. The action caused Prowl to suck in air through gritted denta until the mech began to alternate between rubbing gently and slowly massaging circles into the tight, near bursting plating as it shuddered once again.

Prowl's agony let up just the slightest as he felt the relief of Jazz's hand. He looked up and met his love's optics, whimpering slightly but no longer fighting the urge to scream in pain. As the pain subsided just the tiniest, Prowl smiled. "You're alive." He whispered, willing himself to speak through his agony, before he registered the state Jazz was in. "You're hurt- you should let Ratchet-"

Jazz smiled, valiantly masking the severity of his own injuries from his Prowler. His internals flashed an energon deprivation and his body let out a shutter of weakness. "What kinda father would I be if I let da love of muh life go through this without meh?" He asked. Stopping the massage, the mech took his hand and cupped Prowl's face. "I'm happy you're safe. An we're almost home now."

Skyfire flashed his control panel as his voice came into the cabin. "Affirmative. I'm starting my dissent now." The shuttle said as he began to lose altitude.

Ratchet looked at Jazz and Prowl, making careful internal citations of their conditions. Prowl had his priority, but Jazz was going to need to get medical help from Perceptor or Hoist soon or..he'd be in stasis lock soon.

Skyfire soon touched down outside the ark, and not a moment too soon. Another giant surge crackled over Prowl's frame, the blue energy glowing vibrantly and almost bright white. That did it. Prowl screamed so loud, the sound came out as little more than audio-shattering static; his body bucked and arched upwards in searing pain. Ratchet winced at the decibel level from that scream as Skyfire let his ramp down. Not half a second later, Perceptor came running up the ramp with a medical gurney followed by Hoist with another.

"Optimus and the others are on route back to the base." Perceptor said.

Ratchet nodded before taking the gurney that was closest to him. Although he hated to break the two up, the medic found himself gently pushing Jazz out of the way. "Hoist, help me with Prowl."

Hoist nodded before moving towards Prowl. Together, the two mechs gently took Prowl and moved him onto the padded medical birth. The Chief CMO made sure Prowl was positioned comfortably before looking to Perceptor. "Help me with Jazz."

Jazz shook his helm, and waved to to off as he tried to get up from his knees. The birth of his sparklings was about to happen, and the mech was utterly against lying in a medical berth and not being the rock Prowl needed. "Forget it, i'm-" The mech tried to stand, but ended up falling back down on his knees and slumping. "I'm-"

Ratchet scoffed. "Like slag you're fine." He said before grabbing the gray mech under the armpit armor and hoisting him onto his feet and into the second gurney. "Now lie back and save your strength or I swear I'll strap you down again." The doctor snapped somewhat.

Jazz was about to protest as Perceptor began pushing the berth, but the wrench upside the helm was a fresh reminder why one should never slag off Ratchet the Hatchet. "Dat reminds meh. I heard ya plannin' on surrendering. Wha-"

Ratchet looked down before wincing at another cry from Prowl who was being pushed in first by Hoist. The CMO then looked down to the visored mech. "You really should know better than to eavesdrop number one, and number two, you you should know better than to NOT get the entire content of an eavesdrop. Optimus knew it was a trap, so he, Ironhide and I were devising a surprise assault. And it would have been a whole pit of a lot quieter and less stressful had we not had to bail your aft out." He frowned, "Not to mention a slagton easier on Prowl and the children."

Jazz winced, an amount of shock on his face. "Thank ya for comin'." He finally said quietly.

Ratchet looked down to the mech as Perceptor pushed the gurney the TIC was on. "You can actually thank the twins as strange as it sounds. Had they not come clean as soon as they did, we would have arrived too late." The medic gave a small snort. "Granted, we would've been there a little sooner, but I did some...'cosmetic' work on the Lambo brothers."

The comment earned the medic a small chuckle. That was a good thing. The medic had to keep Jazz talking. He had lost a ton of energon, and if he wanted to be awake for the arrival of his children, the white medic needed to keep him alert.

Prowl screeched again as he was tormented by yet another surge. Oh SCRAP was this hurting! He didn't register the familiar orange halls, or the soft warm lights of the hallway give to the bright cold lights in the medbay. This hurt! This really hurt! "AHG! Ratchet get them out!" He yelled, his voice straining and starting to feel horse.

Ratchet wasted no time in moving to Prowl. "Easy Prowl, twin births are always painful. Here," The mech reached into a near by cabinet and removed a vile of a light-tan liquid and a syringe. Wasting no time, the medi-bot extracted the correct dosage for Prowl's frame into the needle and moved to him. "This pain-buffer energon will help. I can't use an EMP blast on you. Too risky considering the sparklings could be split-spark." The white mech popped off one of Prowl's arm guards and found an injection port. "This will take effect soon." He said reassuringly as the needle went in and the contents drained.

It took about three minutes and another round of screaming before the pain lessened. Prowl's processor was still on the edge of hazy agony, but know he had enough sense about him to register what was happening. "Ah, thanks..." He breathed has the micro surges were reduced to severe discomfort and not unfathomable pain.

Ratchet nodded before grabbing a device off the medical tray. "Hold still Prowl. I need to see how far along you are." Plugging into the device, the medic ran the4 scanner over the Bot's stomach and spark chamber before it pinged. Unlike human and Cybertronian femmes, mech carriers did not actually have a birthing valve under the cod piece. Instead their birthing valve was located inside the internal armor near the spark chamber. Which, actually meant that the birthing process was more complicated as the sparkling had to go UP instead of down.

Ratchet looked at the data and grimaced. All the excitement was causing Prowl's protocols to speed up at a very high rate. The first sparkling would be coming and soon.

"Prowl, your first will be coming in a few minutes. Even with the buffer, it's going to be very painful. I need to get your chest armor off, ok?"

Prowl stared at Ratchet before he looked around. "Where's Jazz?"

Ratchet rested a comforting hand on the SIC Jazz was on the other side of the medbay currently being worked on by Hoist and Perceptor. He may miss the first birth, but the medic promised he'd see the second. "He's-"

"Right here."

Ratchet whirled to see Jazz standing shakily behind him. "Jazz! You're-"

"Not missing EITHER of da births." He stated as firmly as he could muster, straightening up to his full height.

Perceptor and Hoist quickly came up behind him. "Our apologies Ratchet." Percy started. "He wouldn't stay down."

Ratchet waved the two off as Prowl cried out again, a bright, bright surge crackling over his frame and sustaining longer. "It's fine. The first is coming now!" Ratchet said as he grabbed Jazz and helped him to Prowl's side. A small smile pulled at the Medic's face as he watched the Saboteur's hand intertwine with Prowl's and the two exchanged loving glances.

Returning to the task at hand, the white and red mech moved to Prowl's chest and gently unhinged the plating to his chest, lifting it up and away onto a side cart. Despite Prowl's very rotund lower body, his hydraulic muscles of his upper torso were still very tight and well built up. In the center of his chest glowed a bright neon blue and white spark, pulsing strongly to the beat of the micro surges. Reaching in nimble fingers, the mech moved to a small opening in the protoform beneath the spark housing and gently removed that piece of under-armor away, revealing Prowl's deep internals. The medics optics roamed for a moment, finding the birthing valve.

Prowl's was standard size for his frame, and Jazz was almost the same size as him, which meant the sparklings should pass through fine.

Another surge, and a flicker of light appeared inside Prowl's body. The bio light that encircled the valve flickered, once, twice, before onlining in a bright neon blue, a sign the valve was now active. The medic's optics narrowed in focus as he calculated...twelve, eleven...

"Expect the first hydraulic contraction in ten seconds. Are you both ready?"

Prowl nodded but Jazz suddenly stiffened. "Wait." He said, before slowly, gingerly, the mech's hand moved to his face. His fingers curled around what was left of his visor, and with a dull glow, the visor disengaged and powered down. "I wanna see em for the first time clearly...with ma own optics..." He said as he pulled his broken visor away, revealing to the world for the first time in eons outside a wash-rack his two toned set of optics. Looking back to Prowl and smiling he nodded. "Let's see our little uns." He murmured.

Ratchet nodded as he watched Prowl's hydraulics crackle with energy and then constrict. "Here comes the first." Ratchet said. "Deep vents Prowl."

Prowl gritted his denta as every synapse ached and every hydraulic muscle in his body tightened and torqued so much he thought they would snap. "ER!" He cried as he felt something move inside him, starting to go into a place he had never felt before, and it was a narrow space. "AUHG!" He cried as the contraction ceased and was followed by another.

"That's it Prowl. Just a little more." Ratchet coached.

The medic watched as something broke the seal on the birthing valve, a little pointed helm. "It's crowning. One more Prowl, all you've got!"

Prowl gave a shout of agony as he obeyed, putting his reserves into it. He felt it move and then, the pain subsided, and there was silence.

Jazz saw as Ratchet stilled, huddled over Prowl's lower chest until he came up, holding a small precious bundle in his arms. He smiled.

"Congratulations, the first is a mech." He said, his sweet and somewhat creepy smile back as his optics softened and he motioned for Hoist to hand him a large blanket.

Hoist nodded and handed it to Ratchet who perceived to clean the little mechling of any stray debris and then swaddle it loosely. He turned to Jazz and Prowl. "Here." He said as Perceptor propped Prowl up for a few moments and he set the little mech in Prowl's arms.

Prowl and Jazz both stared down in awe at the little form. The mech was primarily white, like both of them, with blue as a secondary color. His helm was jet black and had side vents like Jazz, and adorning the crest of his helm was an electric blue chevron. Slowly, the little mechling opened his optics, displaying sleepy, yet happy autobot blue hues. It seemed to looked at it's creators, and a little smile came across it's face as it chirped a little chirp. Something moved under the blanket and Prowl gently pulled back the covering, revealing a small pair of doorwings that had electric blue stripes in the center.

Before they could really say anything to justify their feelings, another surge crackled, and Prowl grimaced.

Jazz quickly stepped in, scooping the little mech into his arms. But...he wanted to also support Prowl. He turned as something approached, and he saw Perceptor giving a small gentle smile and gesturing that he could take the mechling if Jazz wanted. Hesitating for a moment, Jazz slowly placed the little mech into his arms. His son...

Ratchet refocused on the birthing valve as it lit up once again, more contractions, causing Prowl to shout and whimper as the pain returned. "Easy Prowl, this one will be a little faster."

The contractions continued. One...two...THERE! The top of another pointed Helm!

Ratchet put his hands into position to catch the little sparkling. This one looked a bit smaller than the first. "Alright Prowl, one good one, and it's all over."

Prowl gritted his denta and strained with all his might as the little one left the place it had called home for eleven months.

Ratchet wasted no time in repeating the process and cracking an even MORE tender smile. "My sincerest congratulations." He said softly. "It's a little femme."

Prowl and Jazz both felt there sparks skip a beat. A femme! A rare occurrence in their race! They had a daughter! Sitting up with Hoist's help, Prowl extended his arms weakly. "Let me see her." He said tiredly, feeling drained. "Let me see them both."

Ratchet complied and handed him the femmling before handing the mechling back to Jazz.

Jazz watched with awe and love in his spark as Prowl gently took the little one into her arms. Her helm was white like Prowl's and she also had a chevron. The points on hers branched up at a slightly wider angle giving it a more elegant look to the burgundy red piece of metal. Her frame was white as well, but closer to Jazz's shade as it looked more like an ivory color. A small, tiny doorwing poked out from the blanket, revealing the bottom was trimmed in a deep and rich burgundy. A tiny hand moved out of the blanket revealing arm guards like Jazz's.

Jazz grinned as pride love and protectiveness swelled in his spark. "She's gorgeous Prowlah. And he's so handsome." He said motioning to the little bundle in his arms."

The little femmling squirmed before her optics snapped open, revealing bright sky blue optics full of curiosity. She let off a high chirp in question, looking up to her creators.

Prowl smiled tenderly, not caring that he still ached or that he was tired. "They had a handsome sire." He said.

Jazz laughed. "And a wonderful, gorgeous creator."

Ratchet smiled before stepping in. "They will need spark energy to feed off of soon." You two need to rest, or they'll be hungry. We'll watch them while you rest and your patched up" He motioned to Jazz.

Jazz nodded before leaning down and kissing Prowl's helm. "I love ya Prowler."

Prowl smiled. "I love you too."

A few hours later, Jazz was patched and Prowl rested. The other Autobots had returned and all gathered around the new proud parents. Jazz held the mech and Prowl the femme.

"My congratulations you too." Optimus said, a clear smile behind his mask.

"Oh lookit them! They're too precious!" Moonracer said as she fawned over the new bundles of joy.

Sunstreaker and Sideswipe grinned as they looked at them. They were truly cute little ones. But...Sides couldn't help pushing a button. "Well, let's hope they don't turn into hard afts like Prowl." He joked, and was rewarded as Prowl handed the femme off to Ratchet, grabbed a wrench, and threw it perfectly into his helm with a scowl. "Ow, I kid I kid!" He yelped before grinning like an idiot again. "Seriously, congrats." He said in all honesty, holding the new dent in his helm.

After everyone had been shooed out by the Hatchet side of Ratchet, the medic turned to them. "I want you two to stay overnight just to be safe. You can take the sparklings to quarters in the morning."

Prowl smiled before his demeanor became slightly serious and professional. "Before we do that, they'll need names." He looked up to the little mechling Jazz held. It looked very much like Jazz. Even now, Prowl could see the makings of his father by the way his face expressed. "Base Clef." He said. Jazz loved music. To honor him, a name that captured his other love.

Jazz smiled. "A great name." He said before gazing down at the little femme. She looked at his with big sky blue optics contrasting against her burgundy accent markings. She was as pretty as the dawn, and reminded him of how each day with Prowl was a new horizon, a new hope.

"An she's Daybreak." He murmured tenderly.

Prowl nodded, smiling. "A fine name."

Ratchet smiled. "They are both wonderful names." He said. "I'll leave you two alone for awhile, but don't forget to get some stasis. The rest of the bots just told me the Ark's hosting a little surprise for you two tomorrow." With that, Ratchet took his leave, though the new creators really hadn't noticed. They were too enveloped in their little miracles. Filled with love for them, and for each other.

A/N Thanks for waiting! Stay tuned for the epilogue! :)


End file.
